The Invention of Magic
by Mymomomo
Summary: Members of the King's Guard were supposed to be blindingly loyal, putting the king and country before their own lives.But when a nationwide war erupts and no one can decide who should be on the throne Ichigo has to ask himself what true loyalty is. Should he stand by his falling country or try to save a strange boy with ice cold skin, who could be the key to end the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfictionland I'm here with a new story**

**This one is a welcome back present for Kuroneko Hikage. Her only requests were blood and magic (and IchiHitsu, of course) so I kinda went out on the limb with this one and somehow ended up in a Game of Thrones-esque realm. And the one shot turned into a multi-chapter fic... my fingers have minds of their own.**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he held a piece of cotton cloth tightly against his bleeding arm. It was honestly nothing, if not a scratch, but his friends had insisted that he see the court physician. This was not how he had wanted to spend his afternoon. It was such a nice day too; the fall air was not too cold yet and there were no clouds for miles around. But, of course with his luck, he was stuck in the blistering heat of the castle. His shirt was plastered to his back and he was sure that his breeches were soaked through as well. The southernmost wing of the castle was known to keep heat very well despite the temperature of the air outside.

He let go of his wound only to flick a bead of sweat from his forehead. It was annoying how much he was dotted upon, even as one of the strongest – and youngest – knights in King Genryusai's personal guard something as small as a sparring injury was cause for uproar. It was even foolish how he had gotten it; a busted shoe string and a piece of moss had caused him to slip and cut himself on his own sword. It had been embarrassing, yes, but not worth the tizzy it had sent everyone into. He had decided that after this incident that this was the last time he would wear laced boots to a sparring session. Admittedly, the wound had stung a bit and was rather deep but still –

"Ah, Sir Ichigo, sorry to keep you waiting," the heavy, oak door, which he had been waiting outside of, was pushed open by a willowy man with waist length, white hair. "Come in, come in."

He ushered Ichigo into a wide open room walled by bookshelves stuffed to breaking capacity, wooden tables littered with various equipment that did not look like they were intended for medical purposes alone, and large, arched, glass windows, as well as two or three more chandeliers than necessary.

He was grateful that the room was much cooler than the hallway; it must have been the amount of windows that helped. Ichigo glanced around; he had never been in this part of the castle before and had most certainly never visited the physician. He had only found out that he existed that morning, after all.

"What is the problem?" the white-haired man asked even though he was already bent over at the waist and removing the piece of cotton from Ichigo's arm.

"I, uh... I slipped and cut myself. It's not that bad, I mean, I didn't need to bother you... um, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

The white haired man smiled gently, "Jyushiro Ukitake at your service."

He continued to examine the wound, making soft clicks with his tongue. Ichigo chewed his bottom lip; somehow those noises were not that comforting.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, suddenly unsure of the magnitude of his injury.

Jyushiro did not answer immediately and straightened. "It's not that bad, Sir, but I will need to clean it out and stitch it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the word stitch which caused Jyushiro to chuckle softly.

"At least we don't have to amputate the arm, eh? Always look on the bright side."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and pulled his mouth into an unsure smile, "right."

"Now, you just sit here while I get my equipment ready," he pushed Ichigo down on to a low, wooden stool then turned his head to call for someone else, "Toushiro! Toushiro, we have a job."

There was the sound of something being knocked over in an adjoining room, something opening and closing, and a short pause before a small, white-haired boy came stumbling to Jyushiro's side. Ichigo raised an eyebrow again as he regarded the boy. He had messy white hair that did not suit someone his age, teal eyes that were slightly too large for his face, and frame so slender it might have been better suited to a young girl, though, the heavy, brown cloak he was wearing did not do much to help his situation. Not to mention the scowl he was sporting was just a bit off-putting... no, he retracted the thought as his scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed. No, it was no longer off-putting; when coupled with that expression the boy was oddly alluring. Ichigo blinked at the round-about way his mind had come to that conclusion but could not dwell on it for too long as Jyushiro told the boy to get bandages and herbs and he scampered off again.

"Your son?" he asked as he watched the boy move about the room with surprising swiftness and grace.

Jyushiro chuckled yet again, "Oh no, Sir, I don't have any time for such things. He's my apprentice; found him when he was just a little lad, though, he's almost like a son. I assume you asked because of the hair?"

Ichigo nodded, but was unsure himself why he had asked the question. After those type of thoughts passed through his mind it was not very decent to ask if the two were related. He had probably hoped that it was not so and had gotten lucky there. Things could have gotten very awkward very fast.

Toushiro came back to the pair and handed a few small jars and a clean strip of cotton to Jyushiro.

"Thank you, now sterilise the needle and thread while I mix the tincture."

"... He needs stitches?" Toushiro asked softly. Ichigo was shocked to hear his otherwise smooth voice laced with worry. That should have made him apprehensive about the matter, but hearing Toushiro speak in that tone caused Ichigo's stomach to flutter slightly.

Jyushiro smiled softly and patted the boy on the head. "Don't worry; it's nothing we can't handle. Now hurry up; I believe that Sir Ichigo is in pain."

Toushiro's eyes widened and he hopped over to a brass pot sitting over a small fireplace and began to light a fire.

"I'm not in pain," Ichigo defended as he watched Toushiro stoke the small fire. He had really did have pretty eyes; they were a curious shade of blue-green which he had never seen on a person before. Pausing, he shook his head and decided that now was not the best time to be thinking this. But still, his mind created numerous indecent scenarios as he watched the slender boy tend to the pot on the fire with small, deft hands that could have been well suited for doing something else...

"He's a remarkable apprentice, you know," Jyushiro said as he mixed the herbs. His brass spoon clanked loudly against the small, marble bowl and startled Ichigo from his... thoughts.

Ichigo's eyes snapped away from watching Toushiro. "Sorry, what was that?"

"He's going to be an extraordinary physician one of these days. I've never seen someone who could memorise so many medicines as quickly as he does, plus he's really quite innovative. If only it wasn't for that one little quirk,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Quirk?"

"You'll see, and maybe you could help him out, being a knight and all."

Ichigo was about to ask what he meant but Toushiro returned with a needle and a length of thread.

"Here you are, Master."

"Wonderful," Jyushiro smiled and swiftly bent down to tend to Ichigo's wound, "Now, Sir, this might sting a bit, but it's to help disinfect the area and numb the nerves a bit."

"That's alright-" he bit his tongue as Jyushiro applied the mixture. A bit was a gross understatement; it had hurt more than getting the actual wound. He held back a grunt and felt small tears prickle the corners of his eyes. "What is that?" he coughed and used his good hand to wipe his face.

"Like I said something to help with the pain,"

"Help? I think you made it worse."

"Well, yes probably," the man admitted.

Ichigo huffed but his annoyance was soon forgotten as he saw that Toushiro was laughing softly from behind a hand placed over his mouth.

"You knights act all tough, but when it really comes down to it..." he said once he noticed that Ichigo was looking at him.

"Toushiro, don't be rude," Jyushiro admonished.

"That's not rude, I'm just stating the facts," his tone had gone from amused to bored in a snap.

"Have you ever felt this?" Ichigo asked incredulously?

The boy grinned and Ichigo felt his heart flutter slightly.

"I came up with the recipe for it."

Ichigo just stared. Oh, so he was a devil in disguise. Things were turning out very well, very well indeed.

"Okay, Toushiro, how about you take over from here?" Jyushiro suggested holding out the needle to his apprentice.

Toushiro instantly turned three shades paler and his eyes widened. "M-me?"

Jyushiro nodded, "You've had enough practice; I think you'll do fine."

Ichigo watched on in a mixture of confusion and amusement as Toushiro reached out with a trembling arm and took the needle and thread from his master. Why was an admittedly learned apprentice trembling at the thought of stitching up a wound, he wondered. Toushiro looked like he was terrified of the thought. His eyes travelled from the needle in his hands to the laceration on Ichigo's forearm and he began to take on a green tinge. Ichigo frowned slightly and looked questioningly at Jyushiro; he wasn't sure that he wanted someone who was obviously so nervous to be the one sticking a needle in him.

"Jyushiro, I think that-"

There was a loud thud which caused Ichigo to jump from his seat.

"Oh dear," Jyushiro muttered, "I thought he had gotten past this stage."

Ichigo turned back to Toushiro and was surprised to see the small boy unconscious on the ground. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he was instantly on the ground next to the fallen boy. He quickly scooped him into his lap and checked for injuries. Toushiro was out cold in more ways than one; his skin felt chilled as if had just come in from a snow storm.

Jyushiro sighed and knelt down next to them, quickly checking for injuries as well. Upon finding none he sat back on his heels and fondly ran a hand through Toushiro's hair.

"I-is he alright?" Ichigo asked.

Jyushiro waved his hand passively. "He does this all the time; he'll be fine."

Ichigo waited for an explanation, but apparently Jyushiro thought that was all that needed to be said.

"Can I ask why?"

"Oh, he's afraid of blood."

Ichigo gapped like a fish then looked down at the small boy in his arms with a small frown growing on his face. How could someone studying to be a physician be afraid of blood?

...

Ichigo didn't see Toushiro until a few days later. But for some reason his thoughts were never too far from the boy. He heard his soft laugh in his ears each time the wind passed through the trees around the castle. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes, which were too green to be blue and yet too blue to be green, were imprinted in his memory. Ichigo sounded like a love sick girl; he winced and shook his head. Well, he had a nice ass too. There, that was better.

He had finished sparring with his friend Renji for the evening and had spied the white-haired boy heading over to the well in the centre of the courtyard while he was putting away his tourney sword. He quickly took off his combat armour and shoved it untidily back into its place. He would get grief from Lord Kuchiki later for not taking care of his equipment, but right now he had bigger and better things to worry about.

He trotted over to the well trying not to look too eager and leaned against the rough stone wall while he watched for a split second as Toushiro lowered the wooden bucket into the abyss.

"Toushiro, was it?"

The boy spared him a glance with those mesmerising teal eyes and nodded. "Save the pleasantries. I'm sure you remember my name; I saw how you were looking at me the other day."

Ichigo shrugged and should have been embarrassed by the statement, but couldn't bring himself to be. "Fair enough." The boy went back to his task and there was a minute's silence in which Ichigo scrambled to think of something to say. "So, what brings you out here today?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow then proceeded to make the same tempting scowl from a few days before. "Are you blind or stupid?"

Ichigo mentally kicked himself and raised an arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm-"

"You're not very good at this are you?"

"Good at what? Small talk?"

"No, flirting," Toushiro snorted as he began to turn the wooden handle to raise the bucket back up. Ichigo watched as he had to stretch up on his toes to be able to reach. His pale arms poked out of the dark brown cloak he was wearing. But then his words registered and Ichigo blinked a couple times; he hadn't expected the boy to be so forward. His mouth opened and he began to form the start of a sentence but it didn't make it past his lips.

Toushiro chuckled softly and hoisted the bucket over the edge of the well. "Help me with this." It was more of a command than a request but Ichigo obliged anyway.

They walked in silence for a while the only noise was the sloshing of the water in the wooden bucket and the padding of Ichigo's non-laced boots.

"How's the wound holding up?" Toushiro asked as they entered the south wing of the castle and made their way to the physician's quarters.

"Um, great; I barely feel a thing. You two really did a good job."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "You mean my master did a good job. I'm useless when it comes to things like that."

Ichigo cocked his head. "If this isn't rude to ask; why are you studying to become a physician if you can't stand blood?"

Toushiro craned his neck to look at Ichigo's face and the red-head was scared for a second that he had offended him. However, the slight sparkle in Toushiro's eyes told him otherwise.

"There are other ways to go about healing, Sir Ichigo."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you when we get back to my quarters."

Ichigo stumbled slightly; was that a -

"Hey watch it or you'll have to go draw another bucket."

Once they arrived at the physician's quarters Toushiro instructed Ichigo to place the bucket by the small fireplace then led him to a room that was almost hidden behind one of the bookshelves. It was a small room; with only just enough space for a bed, a desk and a chair, a cracked mirror, and a small stand with a wash basin. It didn't help that there were almost as many books crammed into this room as there were in the room outside. In spite of that, it was not as if the room was messy, oh no, everything was organised. The books were stacked by size and or genre, the bed was neatly made and a couple pieces of parchment, a few quills, and an ink well were lined up perfectly on the desk.

Ichigo stood awkwardly by the door and watched as Toushiro had to climb up on the bed to light the low hanging chandelier. There were no windows in the room, Ichigo noticed as the yellow-orange light from the candles flooded the chamber and made it look bigger than it really was.

"I take it you like reading?" he asked as the boy jumped off the bed.

"Don't you?" Toushiro answered with his own question, taking a step towards Ichigo.

"I appreciate it, but I have better things to be doing with my time," Ichigo stated as he stared down at the small boy.

"Answered like a true knight."

"Was that a wisecrack at my profession?"

Toushiro snorted again and moved even closer, "I would hardly call babysitting our decrepit king a profession."

"You could be arrested for saying that." This time Ichigo moved closer.

Toushiro smirked, "Then arrest me, Sir Knight."

Ichigo felt his throat go dry and swallowing didn't help much.

"Now, I believe I was about to show you something." Toushiro grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed.

Ichigo might have broken his neck with the speed he jerked his head around.

"Such a dirty mind," Toushiro smiled while shaking his head, "I was referring to our conversation earlier."

"Uh..."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "About healing?"

"Oh right."

"You sound disappointed,"

"Um, well..."

Toushiro shook his head. "My fault really; you were too much fun to play with. You're eyes told me exactly what was going through your mind. They're a pretty colour by the way. Now, do you have an injury anywhere? Well, other than the one Jyushiro patched up."

The speed at which Toushiro changed topics left Ichigo feeling a bit dizzy. He was still stuck on the complement about his eyes but at the same time was trying to decipher what Toushiro was asking him. He eventually rolled up the sleeve of his left arm.

"Well there's this," Renji had hit him on the wrist during their sparring match and had left a rather nasty bruise.

Toushiro took Ichigo's hand in both of his and examined the bruise. His touch sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine because not only where his hands small and smooth – and exactly how he imagined them to be – but his touch felt like ice. Toushiro looked from Ichigo's wrist to his face and locked eyes with him for a second.

"Now don't freak out and this is probably going to feel weird at first,"

"What do you – oh,"

'Oh' was all that he could mutter as Toushiro's hands began to glow with a pale blue light. His touch began to get even colder, almost to the point of numbing, and what looked like fog started to rise from his skin. Then Toushiro suddenly dropped Ichigo's hand and rubbed his palms together as if to restore circulation. Ichigo examined his own hand as his body heat began to chase away Toushiro's cold, but he paused and had to look twice as he noticed that the bruise was gone. His jaw dropped slightly as he rotated his wrist. There was no pain; none at all. It was as if there never had been a bruise to begin with. He raised his eyes to Toushiro. The boy was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well?" he asked at length, "How does it feel?"

"As good as new," Ichigo smiled, "What was that?"

"You could call it magic,"

"How did you learn that? From Jyushiro?"

"No," Toushiro sighed, "He doesn't know about this. No one knows about this and I expect it to stay that way."

"But this is amazing, Imagine what you could do with this; we'll have no need for medicine. We can say goodbye to all those painful practices-"

"No."

Ichigo frowned, "No? You can't expect to keep this to yourself."

Toushiro sighed and stood up, "For now yes."

"Why?"

"I need to figure out a way to warm up Jyushiro... people tend to be afraid of what they don't know and I'm not sure how they would react."

"But you showed me, and I'm not afraid."

"Well you, from what I've gathered, are very stupid,"

"Hey-"

"But I also sensed I could trust you,"

Ichigo almost smiled then Toushiro continued on.

"Because you want to get in my pants more than you want to rat me out."

Ichigo blushed slightly, "And you're definitely handling this revelation better than most. Don't you think my preferences are abominable?"

Toushiro shrugged, "I don't think like other people. Though, I can imagine what chaos would ensue if people found out that one of the king's knights liked men."

"Then I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?"

"That doesn't make us even."

"But-"

"Because I like men as well."

...

It wasn't as if homosexuality was a crime, but it was a huge deviation from the norm and in the city of Seireitei you would want to say as close to the norm as possible. Ichigo had seen people been run out of town or stoned to death for being... different. So, he kept his secret to himself. Then there was the fact that upon entering knighthood he had had taken a vow of celibacy, which was unfortunately required for members of the King's personal guard. He should not have even been thinking of anyone in that light for that matter.

He snorted loudly and caused his friend, and fellow knight, Renji to glare at him from his position on a low stool.

"Stop daydreaming, fool, and get back to work. This is your fault that we're stuck doing this," he growled as he rubbed aggressively at a spot on a shield which caused a lock of violent red hair to fall away from his ponytail.

Ichigo grinned sheepishly. Lord Kuchiki had found Ichigo's armour packed untidily away and had him and Renji polish the entire armoury as punishment. Why Renji had been punished as well was a different matter, but it was best not to question the head-knight's orders.

"Where were you off to in such a rush anyway that you couldn't have spent two more seconds to tidy up?" he sneered.

"Well..."

"It was a girl, wasn't it? You dog."

All Ichigo could do was scratch the back of his neck with the dusty rag he was holding.

"Who is she, what's she like?"

Ichigo was hesitant to answer; not sure how to describe his situation to Renji.

"Oh come on, tell me. I'm not going to rat you out to the commander. Everyone knows this whole celibacy is just for show; no one follows through."

Ichigo sighed and busied himself with polishing a brass helm with new fervour.

Renji threw a rag at his head. "You're no fun. I told you about my first."

Ichigo caught the rag before it hit him and threw it back. "It's not like that. We didn't..."

A devious smile grew on Renji's face and his thick eyebrows rose halfway up his prominent forehead. "Oh ho! What, no sex? What else is there? You can't possibly be thinking or marriage; _that's _what's illegal."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tossed the helm at his friend. Renji deftly caught it, smiling like a maniac all the while.

"Not everything is about sex," Ichigo sighed.

"Prude," Renji smirked and tossed a breast plate his way. "Here, start on this one."

"I'm not a prude," Ichigo muttered and attacked the first layer of grime on the plate. "You broke your vows for some female dog."

"And she was worth it," Renji laughed.

Ichigo sent him a disgusted look and went back to cleaning.

Minutes later a bald man with a tourney sword attached to his hip walked up to them.

"Oi, you two," he called, "there's a meeting in five minutes. The commander told me to tell you not to be late."

Ichigo frowned and looked at Renji in question. Renji just shrugged and stood up.

"We'd better put all of this away then."

...

The King's Guard consisted of roughly thirteen knights each hand selected by the king. Ichigo expected the usual short and mostly informal meeting so was not prepared to see the King's Guard as well as the captains of the State Guard congregated in the meeting hall. Whatever this was about it was serious.

Commander Kuchiki started the meeting with single, short, echoing clap of his hands.

"Yesterday our scouting troops reported movement of the Las Noches army. As all of you know, we have been at odds with the city for over a century and last month our peace treaty negotiations broke down. Now, while there is no way to tell for sure that they will attack us, we must assume the worst." he turned to the State Guard captains.

"We need all the men we can to fight. I know the State Guard is currently lacking in numbers but we need to send out a notice that all able-bodied men are to fight. We must be prepared for war."

Ichigo felt his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest. The city of the Seireitei and the Lords of the city Las Noches were going to war. The neighbouring cities had always been at each other's throats. There was some lore about the Aizen family betraying King Genryusai's great-great-grandfather and killing several of his knights and children before fleeing. He had returned months later with an army in an attempt to overthrow the king but the forces of Seireitei were too strong and sent the Aizens away to lick at their wounds. The relationship between the two had been severely unsteady since then. The tale of the Winter War, as it was so called, was passed down as if to stoke hatred between the two families in the new generation. But this was the first talk of war in a very long time.

Ichigo's stomach turned. As a knight he should have been prepared for this. In his vows he had stated that he would die for his king and kingdom, but the thought of actually having to do it did not seem so appealing. He left the meeting hall with a new weight on his shoulders.

He found that he was unable to eat dinner that night. His mind was working too fast for the rest of his body to keep up and he almost didn't hear his name being called as he stumbled from the dining hall to his room.

"Ichigo?" a familiar, soothing voice called from behind him.

He turned and a small smile made its way to his face despite his tremulous feelings. "Toushiro, what are you doing here? The physician's quarters are all the way on the other side of the castle."

He was once again wearing the rough, brown cloak. He raised an eyebrow and trotted up to Ichigo's side.

"Really? I had not noticed that," he motioned to a stack of books in his arms. "The royal archives are this way. I need to research something."

There was a royal archive in the castle? Ichgio's eyebrow rose. Now, that he had not known. As if reading his mind Toushiro chuckled.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to pick up a book once in a while. Some of them even have pictures."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I assume you come this way often then? It's odd that I've never seen you so close to my quarters before."

"I've seen you plenty of times. You're hard to miss, Sir."

"Then surely I would have noticed you as well; you're not that inconspicuous yourself."

"I'm usually not noticed when I don't want to be."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Is that some sort of spe-"

"Special talent? Yes."

If looks could kill Ichigo would have been dead then and there. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled in apology.

"Here, let me get those for you," Ichigo grabbed the stack of books from Toushiro's arms before he could protest. "Wow, these are heavy; don't tell me you read all of them."

"Of course I read all of them; I enjoy reading."

"Where do you get the time?"

"Well, as a physician's apprentice I'm not bustling with daily duties. I have a fair amount of free time."

"I'm almost jealous."

"Oh please, the life of a physician is nowhere are near as glamorous as a knight's."

Ichigo thought back to how he and Renji have spent most of their day. "You'd be surprised."

They lapsed into silence for a short while as Toushiro led the way to the archive.

"So what has you so down?" Toushiro asked, looking over his shoulder,"Is it the impending war?"

Ichigo raised his head and looked at the smaller boy dead in the face. "How did you know about that?"

Toushiro smiled slyly.

"Can you really use a... you know... to find out information?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh please, Ichigo. Jyushiro and I are the King's doctors; I hear things, okay."

"Oh..."

"So the war, huh? You must have expected it to happen. The peace between our cities was hanging by a fraying thread, after all."

"Yes I expected it; doesn't mean I wanted it. They're calling all able-bodied men; you might have to fight as well."

"Don't worry about that; I'm not considered able-bodied."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Physically I'm fine, but generally all physicians and healers are not made to fight. We do need people to fix you up when you come back home."

"Oh well that makes sense," he paused, "But that means you'll be dealing with a lot of injuries and... blood."

Toushiro paled slightly and stumbled forward. Ichigo, who had not been expecting such a reaction at the mention of the word, lurched forward and caught the boy before he could trip over his own feet. The books he had been carrying fell to the floor with echoing thuds.

"Hey, Toushiro," he asked worriedly.

The boy covered his face with his hands and took a few deep breaths before pushing away from Ichigo. He straightened his cloak and cleared his throat then seeing the books in various states of disarray on the floor bent down to pick them up.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked again, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine, Sir Ichigo, thank you for your help," he muttered as he gathered up his books.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would... why though? Why are you so scared?" he placed a hand on Toushiro's shoulder.

The boy seemed to radiate cold as if his core was made of ice instead of a beating heart and organs. When he raised his face to look at Ichigo even his eyes were cold.

"It's a long story and quite frankly not one that I am not willing to share," he stood up and turned away from Ichigo. "I will be on my way now; thank you for your help, Sir."

"Wait," Ichigo stopped him from walking away with a hand on his cloak. Toushiro glanced at him with disdain and Ichigo swore he felt a cold lance pass straight through his chest. "I... uh," he felt that he had to make up for his question, but was unsure how to do it. "I... can I see you tomorrow? I mean... um... I would like if you told me about the books you've read." he felt his cheeks turn red and he had to look away. Toushiro was silent for a while. Ichigo counted each second with a heavy thud of his heart.

Eventually, the boy let out a soft sigh. "I suppose; if that's what you want. But aren't you busy preparing for the war?"

"I do have some free time. Lord Kuchiki is hard on us, but he doesn't work us like dogs."

"Then meet me at my quarters at dusk."

"Plus I can always make time for you." Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Don't let anyone hear you saying that; they might get the wrong idea about you."

Ichigo stood up and whispered into the smaller boy's ear, "Or the right one."

* * *

**Yes, like I said multi-chapter fic while typing the length escaped me and I ended up with over 5,000 words. I'll try to wrap it up in 3 - 5 chapters because I do have a few big plans for this :)**

**The gore will come in a chapter or two and we'll see were Ichigo and Toushiro have to take us.**

**Also, I realise that I need to work on my medieval literature... I used to be good at it, then I guess I started doing more modern writing and well, you just saw how that went. **

**Anyway, it would be nice to know what you guys think about this or even hear where you think it should end up.**

**-Mymomomo**


	2. Chapter 2

** And here I am with chapter two :)**

**Things start to get heated in more ways than one**

**Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

Ichigo sat on the edge of Toushiro's bed chewing his bottom lip as he watched the smaller boy hunch over his desk with trembling arms. He was convulsing and looked like he was trying to stop himself from vomiting. The flickering candle light made his movements seem jerky and cast shadows on the small plane of his back. He couldn't see from his position, but Ichigo was sure that Toushiro's eyes were screwed shut.

He held back a sigh in favour of feeling guilty; this was his fault, really. He should have noticed that he had nicked his forehead during his sparring match before meeting Toushiro. Things had been going so well until Toushiro had noticed the small trickle of blood flowing from under Ichigo's ginger coloured bangs. Their evening had gone to the dogs after that.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked unsurely. He wanted to go over and comfort him but he was not too sure how.

He heard the boy take a few deep breaths, "I – I'll be fine."

He nodded even though Toushiro couldn't see him and waited. The ensuing silence felt like an eternity but Toushiro eventually turned around and faced him. He still was as white as a sheet but he wasn't trembling nearly as much.

"Sorry, I... I wasn't expecting that," Toushiro muttered.

"No it was my fault; I was in too much of a hurry to notice."

A ghost of a smile played at Toushiro's lips before he pushed off the desk and joined Ichigo on the bed. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly while playing with his fingers.

"No; I didn't even notice it before you-" he cut himself off and resumed chewing his bottom lip. Sometimes he believed that his brain fell asleep while he was talking so his mouth came up with ridiculous things to say in compensation. He had gotten in trouble many times before because of the foolhardy things he said.

Toushiro looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "How could you not notice?" he shook his head, "Anyway, I should heal you."

"Uh... no, no I'm fine. You don't have to-"

Toushiro scowled, cutting him off. "If I have to look at your forehead any longer I'm going to faint. Let's just be done with this."

Ichigo nodded and watched silently as Toushiro ended up straddling his lap and stretching up to reach his forehead. If the other boy had noticed how suggestive their position was he gave no indication. Ichigo, on the other hand, had to hold his breath in an attempt to stop a sudden, rapacious heat from building up in his groin. His cheeks had gone red; there was no denying or helping that. He fought back the feeling and tried to focus on something other than the boy on his lap. That was easier said than done since he could feel the gentle curve of Toushiro's thighs and his small, round ass. Even the tremors that ... tremors? Ichigo paused as he realised that the boy was shaking uncontrollably and began to feel guilty once again.

He glanced at Toushiro's face. Sure enough his jaw was tightly clenched and his eyes were wide and full of fear. Ichigo mentally kicked himself yet again; how could he be taking pleasure in something which had the other boy in obvious terror?

"Hey, Toushiro, it's okay. There's nothing to be scared of," he said soothingly.

The corners of Toushiro's mouth twitched upwards but the trembling did not stop. He swallowed thickly and slowly raised his right arm towards the cut on Ichigo's forehead. The closer his hand got to the wound the more pronounced his trembling became. His already pale skin was so white that he almost looked like a corpse. He was going to faint soon if Ichigo didn't do something; he could have sworn that his pupils were starting to dilate. So, he raised his hand and cupped Toushiro's cheek.

"Hey," he said again; this time a bit more firmly, "there's nothing to be scared of."

Toushiro's gaze flickered to his own. Ichigo looked back at him and they both sat unmoving, staring at each other. Then Toushiro surprised Ichigo by closing his eyes and nuzzling into his hand. Ichigo smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"See, it's fine. Everything's alright."

Then, with his eyes still closed, Toushiro touched Ichigo's forehead lightly. His already cold touch grew colder and icy fog obscured his vision for a while. This time, though, Ichigo could feel the skin on his forehead knit itself back together. It felt weird; as if he was feeling himself grow. It was strange but not uncomfortable; the most he felt was a slight itch.

Toushiro let out a deep breath when he finished healing the wound and collapsed backwards. He would have fallen off Ichigo's lap and onto the floor if the red-head hadn't wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest. Toushiro was breathing hard and fast, as if he was physically worn out, but he clutched the front of Ichigo's shirt and buried his head in his chest. Ichigo rubbed slow circles into his back and waited until the boy was in a well enough state to talk.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked at length.

"I should be asking you that," Toushiro replied. He sat up straight and Ichigo had to resist the urge to pull him back into his chest. "I suppose you think I'm thoroughly pathetic now?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't be getting worked up over such a little thing. Even Jyushiro... he doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's frustrated with me."

He shook his head dejectedly and made to move off Ichigo's lap, but the larger boy stopped him by placing his hands gently on his hips.

"You're not pathetic," he stated, "I'm sure there's a good reason for this fear."

Toushiro hung his head, "I meant it when I said I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not forcing you to, honestly. I'm just saying-"

"Thanks for doing that, though," Toushrio cut him off, "Just holding me like that made it easier to deal with..."

Ichigo's eyebrow shot up into his hair, "Uh, you're welcome... anytime,"

"But if you come back in here with another unchecked wound I'm not going to be so lenient."

Ichigo chuckled and Toushiro smirked slightly to match.

"Now, let me up,"

"No," Ichigo squeezed his hips lightly, "I rather like having you on me."

Toushiro raised his eyebrows but then instantly changed to his sultry smirk. "Oh, do you?"

He moved up Ichigo's lap until he was pressed firmly against the growing bulge of his crotch. Ichigo hissed and his eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. When he opened them, though, he found Toushiro staring at him; his eyes were strangely emotionless.

"In all seriousness, though," he said, "Jyushiro likes to check up on me if he thinks I've been too quiet for too long. Here is not the best place for this."

He swung his leg over and sat down at Ichigo's side. Ichigo watched him in disbelief.

"You're evil, do you know that?"

Toushiro smirked again. "Now, where were we? You were asking about ship building, am I right?"

...  
"Can you do other things besides heal?" Ichigo asked as the pair walked side-by-side along the small river which flowed just outside the city walls.

"I can move things," Toushiro admitted with a shrug, "it isn't much. I haven't had time to experiment since I have to do it in secret."

Ichigo nodded and swung the heavy, wooden bucket, which he was carrying, against his leg.

"I also believe that I might be able to do something with ice," he paused to stare at his hands.

"Ice?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed how cold I am all the time?"

"Is that why you always wear that cloak?"

"Mmmm, I suppose, but when I wear it people usually assume that I've been outside so I have an excuse for my skin being chilled. It's bothersome when others constantly ask about it. And before you say anything; I don't know why. That's how I've always been."

Ichigo nodded again, "So what are we looking for again?"

"River reed; it helps with fevers and stomach aches. Ah, look there's some now." He pointed to a patch of grass-like foliage, submerged in the river, which looked no different than the bush around it.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Toushiro removed his boots and waded into the water. His cloak and breeches got wet but he didn't seem to mind and he busied himself with gathering the plants. Ichigo watched the small boy with a smile on his face and sat down on the cool grass. Toushiro caught him staring a few times and rolled his eyes before smiling back. Soon enough the small boy gathered all the reeds he could carry and made his way back to the river bank. He placed the plants into the bucket Ichigo had been carrying and pulled out a small piece of parchment from a pocket inside his cloak.

"Alright, we still have to get mint leaves and some goldenrod flowers," he said and stooped down to pull back on his shoes.

"Where do we find those?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and dusted off his breeches.

Toushiro pointed to the thick forest on the other side of the river.

Of course it was over there. "The forest? Aren't you afraid a bear will attack you? Plus, it's going to get dark soon; it could be dangerous."

"Won't you protect me, sir knight?" Toushiro asked, mockingly.

"I don't have my sword," he muttered.

"Then don't preach at me. I'm not afraid of any bears."

Toushiro led him to a spot in the river that was shallow enough to walk across and then into the forest. The instant they stepped behind the line of trees the last bit of daylight disappeared. Ichigo could just make out the hazy shapes of bushes, tree trunks, and branches and grabbed Toushiro's hand before he could disappear from sight.

"How do you hope to find anything in this light?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple," Toushiro replied and raised his hand. It stated glowing with a pale, blue light and got brighter with each passing moment. Then he snapped and the light formed what looked like a glowing, glass orb which hovered over their heads.

"That does not fall under the category of healing or moving things," Ichigo muttered.

"I like having the element of surprise."

Mint bushes grew like weeds all over the forest, but it was harder to find the goldenrod. But they managed to find some near the road that cut through the forest, connecting the city of Seireitei to one of its neighbours. No one was on it, though, the sun was long set and Ichigo could see stars start to twinkle in the sky. Toushiro broke a off a couple of storks and placed them in his bucket.

"Thanks for coming out with me," he said as they turned around to head back to the city, "You didn't have to come, but I can't tell you how much of a help you've been this past week."

Ichigo grinned, "I should get a reward in that case."

Toushiro cocked his head. "I suppose you should."

With sudden quickness and force Toushiro grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt, pulling his neck down to his level and shoving him hard against the trunk of a tree. Ichigo was so shocked that he dropped the bucket but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Toushiro's waist.

"What-" his question was cut off by Toushiro crashing his lips against his. This was not what Ichigo had meant by reward, but he would be damned if he was going to protest. Toushiro tasted of mint, probably from the leaves he had chewed on earlier, and smelt vaguely similar to the air right before it rained. His lips were cold, but Ichigo found that very arousing. He nibbled at Toushiro's bottom lip, pleased when he opened his mouth to grant him entrance. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth and explored the frigid cavern before entangling his tongue with Toushiro's. Toushiro moaned softly, let go of the front of Ichigo's shirt, and wrapped his arms around his neck, racking his fingers through his hair and grazing his scalp with short nails.

It was Ichigo's turn to give a soft moan of pleasure, but the muscles in his back and neck were beginning to protest at being bent in such an awkward position. So, he let his hands wonder from Toushiro's waist downwards. He paused briefly to lightly squeeze his ass then grabbed his thighs and hoisted him upwards. Toushiro broke the kiss, surprised at being suddenly lifted up off the ground, and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist then re-joined their lips.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss. The pale blue light from the orb above them made Toushiro's eyes glow and turned his hair into starlight.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly when they broke apart again, "like a wood nymph."

Toushiro winced slightly. "Don't compare me to a nymph," he placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's jaw. "I'm nothing of the sort." He moved to a spot behind his ear and began to suck lightly.

Ichigo sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes. It felt as if time had frozen for a second as Toushiro alternated between sliding his tongue against Ichigo's neck and biting it gently. But then,

"Did you hear that?" the small boy asked, jerking back.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. Sure enough the sound of hooves on the dirt road was quickly getting louder.

"Put me down," Toushiro hissed already unravelling himself from around Ichigo and sliding down his body. He quickly straightened his cloak and, swearing softly, extinguished the glowing orb. They were thrown into darkness but Ichigo could tell from the soft thunking noise that Toushiro was hitting his head against a tree trunk.

"They would have noticed the light. Gods, that was stupid of me," he growled.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure," Ichigo grabbed his shoulder as the large forms of six mounted men drew nearer. "Just keep calm and we'll get out of this somehow-"

"Hey, you there!" Ichigo mentally cursed as he recognised Lord Kuchiki's voice. He snapped to attention as one of the men held up a lantern and the group reined their horses as they drew up to him and Toushiro.

"Commander," Ichigo saluted the dark- haired noble.

"Ichigo, what are you doing out here?" he asked regarding the two of them with scrutiny.

"I was helping Toushiro gather herbs, Sir."

Lord Kuchiki turned his stare to the white-haired boy.

"You're the physician's boy, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Next time please refrain from asking my men to aid with such menial tasks. Even you've heard about the upcoming war, I presume, we need all our strength."

Toushiro bowed politely. "Yes, Sir, I apologise."

Lord Kuchiki accepted the apology with a curt nod. "Anyway, did either of you see a light just now?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw.

"A light, Sir?" Toushiro asked, feigning confusion.

"Yes, we saw something on our way here."

"We had a torch, Sir, but it burnt out before you arrived."

"No, the light wasn't from a torch. It was pale blue and very bright. It would have been hard to miss."

"I'm sorry, Sir, we did not notice anything like that."

Lord Kuchiki raised a thin eyebrow. "I see. You two should be heading back to Seireitei now. The gates will be closing soon. Rather, allow us to bring you back."

Toushiro bowed again. "Thank you, Sir, your kindness is beyond revere."

Lord Kuchiki nodded again. "Ichigo, ride with me. Ikkaku, make sure that Toushiro makes it home safely."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to calm down his racing heart as he climbed onto the horse behind his commander. Once they were seated comfortably the party took off towards the city gates.

The ride was silent until they exited the forest.

"Ichigo, were you with the boy for the entire evening?" Lord Kichiki asked.

Ichigo swallowed. "Not all of it, Sir." He had been training before he went off with Toushiro. So, technically speaking, he had not been with him for the whole evening; just most of it.

"I see. There is something strange about that boy. He was lying to me just now."

Ichigo cursed loudly in his mind.

"I want you to keep an eye on him and report to me if you notice anything odd."

"Um,"

"Am I clear?"

"Y- yes, Sir."

"Do not forget that your duty to the king and state comes before anything."

Ichigo hung his head feeling a bitter taste rise at the back of his throat. "Yes, Sir."

...

"What the hell is that on your neck?" Renji shouted.

Ichigo had been sitting next to him during supper but had jumped to his feet at his friend's yell.

"That wasn't there yesterday,"

Ichigo glared at Renji then sat back down trying to ignore the sniggers and fingers pointing his way. For once in his life he regretted that the knight's table was situated at the head of the dining hall – just below the king's, of course. Even the commander was giving him an annoyed look.

"There's nothing on my neck," he growled.

"Yes, behind your ear. Is that a love bite?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his hand flew to cover his neck. "Shut up, Renji."

His friend had a grin that could have put the devil to shame. And a couple of the other knights looked over in interest.

"Ha, so that's where you were heading yesterday night."

Ichigo continued to glare.

"Oh come on, it's noting to be ashamed of. Every man has needs."

Ichigo took sudden interest in cutting into his turkey leg.

"So, where did you go? Was it the 'Winking Pony' or the 'Angel's Gallery'?"

"I didn't go to either, now shut up; people are staring."

Renji laughed and skewered an olive with his fork. "Prude," he sneered before crushing it between his teeth.

"He's right, Renji. This isn't a topic for the supper table." They both turned to Ikkaku, who was sitting a few paces away.

Renji sobered up instantly. "Sorry, Sir."

Ikkaku nodded. "And Ichigo I would like a word after supper."

Ichigo sighed internally and murdered Renji ten times over in his mind. "Yes, Sir."

Ikkaku nodded and rose from his seat. "Come see me in my quarters when you are finished your meal."

Ichigo followed him from the dining hall with his eyes. Lord Kuchiki's second in command was a scary man when he wanted to be. He sighed heavily, suddenly losing his appetite, and rubbed his forehead.

Renji turned to him. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

Ichigo shook his head, "He probably just wants to lecture me on how the king's knights should behave. Anyway, I should get going." He stood up from the table. Somehow walking from the dining hall felt as if he was walking to his death.

He paced around outside Sir Ikkaku's door for a good while before building up the courage to knock. He was bid entrance from the other side and slowly opened the door. Ikkaku was sitting at his desk reading a thick book bound in red leather. Ichigo recognised it instantly; it was a book of religion or rather _the_ book of religion. Sir Ikkaku did not look like it, but he was a devout follower of the Lord of Souls. Above his bed was the symbol of the religion – a winter daphne surrounded by a rhombus. Ichigo took a deep breath before addressing Ikkaku.

"You wanted to talk with me, Sir?"

Ikkaku stood and motioned for Ichigo to take the seat.

"Are you familiar with this passage?" he asked pointing to a section of the book as Ichigo sat down.

Ichigo glanced down at the creamy parchment with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"This particular part condemns many behaviours such as: drinking on the Holy Day, eating un-blessed veal, sex before marriage, and _man lying with man_."

Ichigo tried to keep his face emotionless but his mouth had gone dry, his heart thudded heavily in his chest, and he felt his stomach drop and settle somewhere near his toes.

"Um, Sir..."

"Our vows, as members of the King's Guard, state that we are not permitted to have any relations with women." he began to pace around the room. "Many of you heathens have disregarded our sacred vow and I have turned a blind eye; men will be men and the Lord's forgiveness is endless. But your particular story has gotten me thinking."

"My story, Sir?"

Ikkaku pulled out a small, silver winter daphne sigil from the front of his shirt and began to twirl it between his fingers. "That mark on your neck. Sir Renji Abarai said that you ran off yesterday after training and gone to some _brothel_. However, last night Commander Kuchiki and I found you in the forest with the physician's apprentice. Unless you claimed the title for world's shortest time spent in a whore house I am left to believe that you and that boy are taking part in... _undesirable_ behaviour. Please tell me that I am wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo swallowed, "I... I... Toushiro and I didn't do anything like that. I was helping him to gather herbs. I swear I would never-"

Ikkaku held up a hand to silence him. "That is enough, Ichigo. The Lord knows whether you are telling the truth or not; ask him for pardon, not me. I am only telling you that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated of a King's Knight."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. Now I hope you have a restful night, Sir Ichigo Kurosaki. We have a hard day of training tomorrow, so you better tell your little friend that you will not be able to see him."

"Yes, Sir."

...

Ichigo drew a listless pattern in the fine sand of the river bank. The cold water lapped gently at his bare feet, but h is thoughts kept on drifting back to the conversation with Sir Ikkaku two nights prior and, as a result, was ignoring the white haired boy sitting beside him.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Toushiro huffed, knocking Ichigo on the head with a knuckle.

Ichigo blinked and snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and kicked his feet, managing to splash both himself and Ichigo with the cold water. "What's wrong with you? You seem preoccupied today."

Ichigo sighed and watched a leaf fall from a tree only to be swept along by the river water.

"Is it because I kissed you the other day?" Toushiro continued a tinge of worry etched into his voice. They hadn't seen each other since then, so he didn't have time to properly gauge Ichigo's reaction. "I thought you liked it, but-"

"No, I liked it," Ichigo stopped him and roughly rubbed his forehead. "Sir Ikkaku is suspicious of us, so I think that it's probably a good idea if we stopped seeing each other for a while."

There; he had said it. Toushiro had gone dead silent, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look at the other boy. He stared at his feet, watching without really seeing the water wash away a layer of grime from between his toes. When Toushiro failed to speak Ichigo began to feel a sickness in his stomach. He slowly turned his head to the side and instantly wished he hadn't. Toushiro was staring at him with an emotionless gaze, as if he was completely disinterested in what Ichigo had said. They held each other's gaze for a bit longer then Toushiro stood up, his cloak falling from his lap, the edges immediately soaked up all the water they could.

"I see," he stated simply.

Ichigo swallowed. "It's not that I want to, but you know how people will react if they found out about us."

"I suppose what we're doing is dangerous," Toushiro admitted, "But if we just cut off our connections right after you were... threatened wouldn't that be more suspicious?"

Ichigo frowned; he hadn't thought about it that way. It would be admitting to Sir Ikkaku that he had been right to be suspicious.

Toushiro snorted and moved to stand in front of him. "Besides I don't want to stop seeing you; we'll just have to be more careful."

"As long as you know what's at stake if we're caught."

"I'm aware." He took a step so he was standing in between Ichigo's legs then plopped down to sit in the shallow water.

"You're getting wet," Ichigo stated.

Toushiro looked impartial to the fact that river water was pooling in his lap. "And, while we're on the topic, did they bring up anything about my magic?"

Ichigo paused he had no idea how to say that he had been ordered by his commander to report back to him. He knew that Toushiro would not be pleased to know this, but he could not blatantly disobey a direct order. Moreover, he would be lying if he said that his vows didn't mean the slightest bit to him. He had left his home town to become a knight, after all. The pride that he had felt when the king had accepted him into his personal guard was the greatest feeling he had felt to this day. On the other hand, there was Toushiro and the feelings he felt towards him were just as strong as his pride as a knight. He was teetering on an edge with each side just as perilous as the other.

"Ichigo, stop daydreaming, you buffoon," Toushiro huffed.

He stared into the pair of teal eyes, "Lord Kuchiki was suspicious, but he seemed to accept your lie. We need to be more careful in the future, though. I don't think he'll be so passive the next time around."

Toushiro sighed and slumped back into the water. "Thank the gods."

The lie sat bitterly on Ichigo's tongue but the look of relief on Toushiro's face almost made it worthwhile. Plus, the way that the water made his breeches stick to his thighs was not awfully bad either. He had to refrain from biting his lips.

"What are you looking at?" Toushiro's words were sharp, but his tone was the exact opposite.

"You," Ichigo grinned.

Toushiro narrowed his eyes and pulled his face into that sultry scowl that had Ichigo fighting with himself not to jump on the boy then and there. Despite the water's cool temperature he felt heat begin to pool beneath his stomach.

"See something you like?" Toushiro mocked and looked down at himself as if just noticing that he was sitting in water.

Ichigo said nothing and reached out to the other instead. He placed his hands on Toushiro's waist and pulled their bodies together. Toushiro had to brace himself on Ichigo's thighs lest he fall over.

"I'll take that as a yes," Toushiro breathed as he ghosted his lips over Ichigo's.

"You're such a tease," Ichigo whispered back. He felt, rather than saw, Toushiro grin as the smaller boy licked Ichigo's bottom lip.

Immediately a fire sprang to life in his groin. He raised a hand to cup the back of Toushiro's head and pulled their faces together. The kiss was anything but gentle; Ichigo was _ravenous_. Toushiro responded and pushed more fiercely against the red-head, but did not allow the kiss to go on for much longer. He pulled back and ran a hand down Ichigo's chest before pushing him away. Surprised by the sudden change of mood, Ichigo fell back on his elbows and watched as Toushiro got to his feet. His eyes bulged when he noticed that not only did the water make Toushiro's breeches cling to his legs but had turned them transparent as well. This time he did bite his lips and stared shamelessly at the other boy's crotch; he could see the outline of Toushiro's cock.

"Didn't you just say we needed to be more careful?" Toushiro snapped wrapping his soaking wet cloak around himself. "Come on; it's about time we headed back."

"You must be joking," Ichigo almost moaned.

Toushiro raised a devious eyebrow. "Let's go."

"You can't leave me like _this_," Ichigo growled and stared pointedly at the tent in his own breeches.

It might have been the light from the setting sun but Ichigo could have sworn that Toushiro's cheeks had taken on a pink tinge. He turned around so fast that he couldn't be sure.

"Just sit in the river for a while. The water's cold enough to curb any _urges_ you may have."

"You're heartless, do you know that?"

...

For the second night in a row Ichigo found himself awkwardly standing in a senior knight's chamber. This time it was Byakuya Kuchiki's, but Ikkaku was there as well. The pristine, yet simple, decor made Ichigo feel out of place, especially since his breeches were still damp from his and Toushiro's romp in the river earlier.

He had said enough to keep his commander happy, but not enough to get Toushiro in trouble. He told Lord Kuchiki that there was nothing suspicious about the boy, but he still felt guilty for betraying both parties.

Lord Kuchiki nodded but his slate grey eyes pierced through Ichigo like sharpened steel.

"Very well, Ichigo, you may leave now."

Ichigo bowed politely and did as he was told. But as the door swung shut behind him something told him to stay behind.

"The boy's lying," he heard Ikkaku's muffled voice through the door and instantly pressed his ear to the rough wood.

"Why do you think that?" Byakuya asked smoothly.

"When you ordered me to take the physician's apprentice home the other night he was cold."

Ichigo's heart thudded heavily, and his stomach felt like a ship at sea.

"That's not too out of place. Winter will be upon us soon; he's bound to be cold."

"No, Sir, I meant he was cold to the touch; much colder than he should have been. I've never touched any living thing that was that cold before."

"But then why would Ichigo lie to us?"

"I believe he's trying to protect the boy. Also, there's another matter at hand. I think that Ichigo and the boy are participating in homosexual activities-"

"Sir Ikkaku-"

"I have proof, Sir." Ichigo could feel the venom that rolled off Ikkaku's words. "The other night Renji Abarai pointed out that Ichigo had a love bite on his neck which hadn't been there the day before. Now I know our men are in the habit of running off to the brothels as soon as their training is done but, as you remember, we found Ichigo and the boy alone in the woods that same night. Tell me that the facts don't add up, My Lord."

There was a long period of silence that had Ichigo's innards tie themselves in knots and he felt cold sweat form on his back and brow.

"Ichigo is one of our best knights, especially considering how young he is," Byakuya stated with a cool, level voice, "While his actions may seem suspicious, he has done nothing else to refute our favour. I've seen how a few of the city boys admire him; his age makes him easy for them to identify with. So, if anything I think we should thank him for the prospective new recruits. I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt, wouldn't you say, Sir Ikkaku? It would be a huge blow to our morale and name if the news of Ichigo's _preferences_ got around."

"Yes, Sir."

Ichigo couldn't decide whether to be relieved that the commander stood at his side or worry about the fact that he and Toushiro had been so easily found out.

"I bid you goodnight, Sir."

Ichigo hurriedly leapt from the door and sprinted down the hallway. He did not head back to his room, though; he would not be able to sleep even if he tried.

...

"We are moving out tomorrow," Lord Kuchiki paced up and down the meeting hall; midmorning light streamed in from the open windows, but the room was still fairly dark. The rest of the King's Guard watched his every movement like hungry dogs. "Las Noches has made it clear that they mean war; our mediator was sent back to us in a wooden chest. The City Guard has already moved to the battlegrounds and is setting up camp as we speak. If we are lucky Aizen will not attack before we get there."

Ichigo swallowed heavily. His throat had gone dry while his palms seemed to suck up the moisture. He wiped them on his breeches but they remained clammy.

"Our job is to gather any remaining men, majority have already left with the City Guard earlier today, but there are always those who have a sudden change of heart. Any men willing to fight have until dusk tomorrow to decide. We are to arm them and lead them to the encampment."

"What about the King, Sir, isn't it our job to guard him?"

"On the battlefield yes, but tomorrow only myself, Sir Ikkaku, and Sir Ichigo will be accompanying King Genryusai to the battlegrounds at dawn."

Ichigo blinked upon hearing his name. He had been chosen out of the thirteen knights to guard the king and had been put on the same level as the commander and his second-hand. He should have been exceedingly honoured but he could not stamp out the dread that had settled in his stomach earlier. He caught a few stares from the other knights some of pride while some of jealousy. He, in turn, looked to the commander to make sure he hadn't misheard him; the thought that someone who could count on his fingers the amount of times he had been on active duty was put on the same job as the best of the King's Guard.

"The king has noticed your talent, Ichigo, the only appropriate response is to graciously accept this position," Byakuya stated when he saw Ichigo's questioning look.

He quickly got to his feet and saluted the commander. "Yes, Sir, thank you very much for this opportunity."

Byakuya nodded curtly. "Don't do anything to make me regret my decision." He turned back to the others and Ichigo sat back down only to have Renji clap him on the back. "Now I suggest you all prepare yourselves to ride out tomorrow and get a good night's rest tonight; the god's know when you will get another."

The first thing Ichigo did after escaping from his fellow knight's congratulations and or jealous glares was locate Toushiro. He went on a wild-goose chase around the castle until he found the small boy in the archives hovering over a book that was as big as he was.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said upon walking up to the boy.

Toushiro sent him a withering glance.

"You're going to go blind one of these days." He pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

Toushiro sighed, "Was there something you needed?"

"We ride to war tomorrow," he stated solemnly.

Toushiro looked up from his book with wide eyes. "So soon?"

"The mediator was sent back-"

"Sent back in a jewellery box to the king. I was there to see it, unfortunately, but I didn't think we would react so quickly."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up to his hair line, "The commander said a chest; that must have been gruesome!"

Toushiro hung his head and took a few deep breaths. "I didn't see much before I fainted..."

Ichigo placed a hand on the other's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I hate wars," Toushiro muttered.

"I don't think there is a man alive that likes war."

Toushiro gave a short bark of laughter, "I've seen men slaughter hundreds like it was a game. I know of people who have wiped out entire _villages_ while _laughing_. Men love war, they love killing, and they love pain." He clenched his jaw and Ichigo noticed that he had started to tremble. He might have just gotten a glimpse into Toushiro's past and now could only begin to understand why he was so afraid of blood.

"Well, I don't like war," he stated firmly.

Toushiro looked up at him with a small smile on his otherwise tense face. "I wouldn't like you if you did. How about I come to you room to give you a proper 'sending off'? When do you leave?"

"The commander, Sir Ikkaku and I ride with the king at dawn."

He thoughtfully chewed his bottom lip, "We'll be quick then. Just you three?"

"The rest are to round up the remaining men. It was an honour to be chosen to ride with the king."

Toushiro looked impressed. "Then you must forgive me, Ichigo, for not knowing the true extent of your skills."

Ichigo just smiled and reached out to run a hand through the smaller boy's hair. "I'll see you later tonight."

...

Ichigo jumped at the soft knock on his door before remembering that he was, in fact, expecting someone. He didn't try to hide his smile as he went over to the door and opened it. Toushiro stood in the hallway clutching his brown cloak tightly around his throat and the hood pulled over his head. There was no one around, though; Ichigo was sure that most of the other knights were out rendezvousing at one – or many – of the city's numerous brothels. They didn't know if this was going to be their last night on earth or not.

Ichigo glanced down at Toushiro and stepped aside to let him in. Toushiro glided past him and withdrew his hood when he heard the door swing shut. They stood staring at each other; both knowing what was going to happen but neither seemed ready to bring it up.

Eventually Toushiro shrugged and sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Get this over with? I know I've said it before, but I _like_ you, Toushiro."

"And I'm flattered, but we both know the reason I'm here and we don't have much time. So, let's do this."

Ichigo shook his head and sat down on his bed. "Shouldn't this should have some sort of meaning behind it?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it? I've never put so much at risk for a single person; not even Jyushiro. So, consider yourself special."

Ichigo grinned. "I'm special?"

Toushiro unfastened his cloak and let it slide from his shoulders and pool around his feet. "Don't let it go to your head."

Ichigo watched as Toushiro came towards him. He had never seen the boy without his cloak and admired the new view. He had known Toushiro was small from how many times he had touched him, but actually seeing how thin he really was made Ichigo raise his eyebrows.

"What?" Toushiro asked as he kicked off his boots.

"I've never seen you without that cloak before," Ichigo answered honestly.

Toushiro chuckled, "It's not part of me;I _can_ take it off. You don't have to look so surprised."

He sat next to Ichigo on the bed; their thighs brushing. Ichigo coughed and quickly bent down to take off his own boots. When he straightened he found Toushiro staring at him with a cocked head.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" he asked, but went on without waiting for a response. "Wait, are you a virgin?"

Ichigo felt his cheeks grow hot. "I... I took a vow of celibacy when I became a knight and the opportunity never presented itself before..." he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"It's not something to be ashamed of," Toushiro assured him, running a hand along his arm, "I never would have guessed you were, otherwise."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you?"

Toushiro's eyes flickered to emotionless and he withdrew his hand from Ichigo's arm. "I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

"Oh, get off your high horse, you just said it was nothing to be ashamed of. Besides what's your excuse?"

"I didn't say I was."

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin, idiot."

"What!"

Toushiro sighed, "You talk too much, Ichigo. We don't have much time, remember?"

Ichigo closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"That's better," he said dryly as he straddled Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo's hands came up to caress Toushiro's waist of their own accord. Toushiro placed his arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Ichigo followed him when he pulled back and re-captured his lips. One of his hands move up to trace his fingers along Toushiro's spine and the smaller boy shivered slightly. Then, as if suddenly deciding that he didn't need his shirt anymore, Toushiro broke their kiss as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Ichigo sat back and admired the sight in front of him. Toushiro was skinny, but he did have a fair amount of muscle built up from what odd chores Jyushiro had him do. Ichigo ran his hands along his smooth, pale skin, taking in each gentle swell and dip before diving in for another kiss.

After seeing Toushiro he was hesitant to bare his own rough scars, but Toushiro didn't seem to mind as he pulled Ichigo's shirt over his head and followed several of the scars with his finger tips. He paused and looked up at the red-head.

"These looked like they hurt."

"Just sparring injuries, they weren't too bad."

Toushiro looked like he was fighting with himself but then he shook his head and scooted himself further up on Ichigo's lap.

"You knights are complete fools."

"Yet, here you are with me."

"Yet, here I am," Toushiro mumbled Ichigo's words back at him before kissing him again. This time, however, he was more forceful; Ichigo had to pull back, ever so slightly, to stop their teeth from clashing together painfully.

Toushiro clutched Ichigo's shoulders, his nails dug into the thick muscles, pulled him closer, and arched his back so that they were pressed flush against each other. At the sudden movement any hesitancy Ichigo had before were chased away by a burst of hot desire all over his body. His breeches were suddenly too tight and he let out a deep moan when Toushiro ground into him. His hands wondered along the small body, running along his ribs, across his hips and back up to dip under the waistline of his breeches, pull them loose, and ghost his fingertips across the bare skin of his behind. Toushiro paused from nibbling Ichigo's bottom lip and held it lightly between his teeth before releasing him after one last suck.

Ichigo would be forever surprised at the force by which Toushiro used to push him backwards onto the bed.

"I hope you're ready for this," he said, his voice thick with lust.

Ichigo swallowed looking up into Toushiro's darkened eyes with a hint of nervousness. Toushiro bent down and placed wet kisses along Ichigo's jaw until he reached his ear.

He ran his tongue along the shell and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll tell you what to do."

Ichigo scowled slightly; he knew what to do. Just because he hadn't done it before didn't mean he was completely naive. _He knew what to do_.

...

They were both on the edge of falling asleep. Toushiro lay on top of Ichigo's chest while the red-head had an arm around his waist and was slowly stroking his smooth thigh. They had ended up under the covers but Toushiro's body temperature kept things tolerable. He bent down and placed a light kiss on the top of Toushiro's head and felt the boy smile against his chest. Ichigo fell into a light slumber shortly after that.

They were both at absolute peace for a moment until there was a heavy thudding on Ichigo's door. Toushiro jerked upright and shot Ichigo a frightened, wide-eyed stare and was about to leap for his clothes on the floor when there was the sound of splintering wood and the door was kicked open. Ichigo was still groggy from sleep – and sex – so his only reaction was to sit up and attempt to hide Toushiro from view with his body. Three bulky men, dressed in the City Guard uniform of polished leather and black capes, marched into his bedroom. They sneered at him with looks of pure disgust on their faces.

"This him?" one of the guards asked showing off a row of dirty, yellow teeth.

Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed one of Toushiro's hands. He squeezed it tightly and felt Toushiro put his other hand on his wrist.

Sir Ikkaku moved out from behind the guards and Ichigo raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He heard the sound of something breaking whether it was something in his bedroom or something inside of him was unknown.

"Yes," the bald man stated simply.

Before Ichigo could react to what was happening the largest of the three men was towering over him. He winced in anticipation of a blow and even closed his eyes but it never came. Instead he heard Toushiro yelp and when he opened his eyes he saw the boy being dragged from the bed by his hair. He was thrown roughly to the ground and the three men surrounded him. He tried to scramble away but was kicked in the stomach and he curled in on himself in response.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo shouted and sprang from the bed to help but a glare like cold steel had pinned him down. He hadn't even noticed that Lord Kuchiki was in the room before, but his expression said that the situation would be tenfold worse than it was now if Ichigo moved.

There was the sound of another heavy kick followed by Toushiro gasping in pain, then another and another. Ichigo had to look away and he hung his head in shame, but he could not get himself to move from the spot on his bed; not while the commander was glaring at him like that.

The men beating Toushiro were starting to laugh and shout insults at the boy. Things like 'disgusting', 'perverted', and 'nasty' were a few of the tamer ones. They were enjoying this? Ichigo spared a glance at the scene only to feel revulsion take root in his stomach. Toushiro was cowering on the ground with his arms over his head. There were bright, red boot marks all over his back, shoulders, and legs. Already they were starting to swell; turning his porcelain skin into moulted shades of red and pink. He had stopped crying out now and was taking each blow silently.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted unable to watch any more.

Toushiro looked up at the sound of his voice and Ichigo's heart broke to see tears running down his cheeks. They locked eyes for a moment before one of the guards snorted and threw a kick at Toushiro's face. It caught him on the side of his jaw, his head snapped to the side, and he tumbled back to the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Toushiro spit out a mouthful of blood and a tooth while his jaw instantly started to swell.

Ichigo shot up from the bed, forgetting about his commander's wordless order.

"Stop it!" he yelled again, but the guard who had kicked Toushiro in the face simply glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

Toushiro had brought a hand to his mouth and was staring at the red liquid, which now coated his fingertips, with a look of pure horror on his face. He convulsed a few times and shortly after began to dry-heave.

"You bastards!" Ichigo shouted and pushed past the guards. He quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around Toushiro's shoulders.

"That's enough," a cold voice said from behind him. "Take him away."

Ichigo clutched the boy tighter, "Why, what did he do?"

Ikkaku stepped forward, "Toushiro Hitsugaya is hereby under arrest due to suspicion of practicing witch-craft and therefore devil worship."

"What?" Ichigo snapped, his face contorting in outrage but his expression quickly turned to panic when Toushiro was forced from his arms.

One of the guards had grabbed Toushiro by his ankle and was dragging him across the room. He reached for Ichigo in panic, but he was now out of reach, so he began scrabbling at the floor instead.

"Ichigo!" he cried out as the guard roughly threw him over his shoulder and stomped from the room with Sir Ikkaku on their heels.

"You like having something shoved up your ass then we'll show you a good time down stairs," the guard's voice echoed back to him as well as Toushiro's panicked screams.

Ichigo snarled and moved to run after them but a heavy hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. He turned on the commander.

"What was that?" he shouted. "I told you there was nothing suspicious about him!"

"Sir, Ikkaku told me otherwise and did some investigating on his own," Byakuya removed his hand from Ichigo's person and headed to the door, "I don't know if you know this, as no one ever talks about it, but the reason why no one uses magic in this city is because that was how Aizen and his followers started the war all those years ago. How are we to be sure that that boy is not a spy?"

"Because he's not!" Ichigo clenched his fists by his side.

Lord Kuchiki raised an eyebrow, "I will make sure that no more harm comes to him. You should probably try to get what little sleep you can, and cover up before you catch a cold."

Ichigo glanced down at himself. He hadn't even realised that he was still un-clothed but after what had just transpired he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Wait," he sighed and bent down to pick up Toushiro's cloak. Byakuya stopped with one foot out the door. "Bring this to him, please, he's naked."

Byakuya stared at the rough, brown cloak in Ichigo's hands for a moment before reaching out and picking it from his arms.

"Very well," he said in a clipped tone and was gone right after.

Icghio fell backwards onto his bed. He hunched over his knees and clutched at his hair. He was breathing heavily but inside he felt empty. He should have felt angry, fear, guilt, anything but he couldn't. He chewed his bottom lip and thought of Toushiro lying bloody and beaten in a cold jail cell and gripped his hair tighter. Once he came back from this war he was going to raise hell and get him out of there. His knighthood be damned.

* * *

**I'm going to put the boy through hell and back so be warned ;)**

**This chapter kind of got away from me. My iTunes shuffle gifted me with the most beautiful playlist while writing and bam out popped 8,000 words. **

**Hope it wasn't too long for anyone. **

**Any questions? Feel free to ask them. I tried explaining Ichigo's and Toushiro's realtionship the best I could but I'm sure I could have done better. **

**-Mymomomo**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter three. I changed the summary because I'm a fickle person at heart, and I'm not so good at summaries...**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo found himself unable to sleep. He lay in bed turning this way and that, but sleep eluded him. Ichigo felt sick to his stomach as the events from earlier repeated themselves in his mind. Toushiro had called out to him, begged him to save him from the guards, and what had he done? He had sat motionless and watched as the boy was beaten and dragged off to the dungeons. Ichigo sat up straight, giving up on sleep, and clutched his hair in his fists, pulling until it hurt. That night was not supposed to have gone like that. He could recall Toushiro's cold, smooth skin sliding against his as he ran his fingers along every part of Ichigo's body. His cold breath had made his skin tingle when they kissed and he had nearly burst when Toushiro had – without warning – dipped down and taken Ichigo's cock in his mouth. But all that pleasure was now over shadowed by the brutal arrest.

How had Sir Ikkaku known to come to his room for Toushiro? Did that pious bastard have nothing better to do than seek him out? He had thought that Toushiro had not been followed to his room and they had been mostly quiet during their activities. He knew that Sir Ikkaku went out of his way to preach to others and condemn them for not being faithful, but to take things so far was beyond reason. Had he really been following Toushiro that night?

He clenched his jaw tightly. Toushiro's charges were laughable, moreover; witchcraft and devil worship? The Aizen family was ruthless and evil – their sigil; a venomous snake – and the people of Seireitei were a superstitious crowd. But to associate any form of magic with the Aizens was taking things a bit too far, he thought.

Ichigo had not grown up in the city of Seireitei, but in one of the smaller villages of the Rukongai farmlands. He had been educated on the history of the capital, however, and knew about the uprising. Still, the stories had never been personal; they had been re washed over by the Rukogai's own history of slavery and rearing horses.

He had known that the battle lasted for months, and that the streets had been stained red with blood. There had been tales of dragons spitting fire from the sky, tearing down houses, and carrying people leagues up to the sky only to drop them to their deaths. There were also warlocks and magicians who had controlled soldiers and villagers and made them kill their own people and families. Seireitei had no protection against the magic and had nearly fallen to the ground, or so he had been told. Since that day, the citizens had always been fearful of magic.

Thinking back, Ichigo could clearly remember his history lessons with his father and two younger sisters. And only now he realised why Toushiro was so hesitant about his powers. His nails dug into his scalp and he could feel clumps of hair ripping free of their roots and a slight, warm dampness. Why hadn't he thought of this while he was with Toushiro? His first instinct should have been to protect the boy at all costs. He had known how dangerous magic was, so why...

He breathed deeply through his nose and felt bile rise at the back of his throat. It choked him and made his chest feel like it was collapsing. He let out a loud, strangled cry and punched the stone wall beside his bed. Pain lanced up his fist; from his knuckles, to his wrist, then his elbow. The wall held spots of blood when he removed his hand and two of his knuckles were beginning to swell and discolour.

"Damn it all to hell," he growled aloud and let his other hand fall from his head.

The sun began to rise and warm, yellow light seeped through his drapes. He had to get ready soon; it would not do to keep the king waiting. He stood up, dragging his sheets from the bed, and let them fall to the floor. He was still naked and hadn't bothered to dress before attempting to sleep. He thought of Toushiro in the gaols and hoped that Lord Kuchiki had at least given him his cloak. He needed to come up with a plan to free him. Maybe he could go directly to the king and plead his innocence.

He slowly pulled on his shirt, not caring that it was rumpled from the night on the floor, but put on a fresh pair of breeches. He put on a pair of short, calfskin boots and fastened a thick, leather belt around his waist. He would dress in full armour in the armoury; being one of the younger knights he wasn't allowed to keep his own armour and weapons in his chambers.

Lord Kuchiki was in the armoury already dressed in gleaming sliver and standing patiently while his squire fastened, around his shoulders, a white cape with a pattern of black stripes and circles stitched along the hem. Ichigo evaded his gaze as he went to fetch his own armour and felt dull anger start to throb in his chest.

"You have yet to choose a squire, I see," Lord Kuchiki noted as Ichigo pulled on a mail shirt.

He clenched his jaw in effort not to start shouting at his commander. He heard the dark-haired man sigh then send his own squire to assist Ichigo.

"As a knight it is your duty to train a squire."

Ichigo started to clench his fists as well. There it was again, that word; duty. It was _duty_ that had gotten Toushiro arrested. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his temper in check. When he opened them he found Lord Kuchiki regarding him sharply with a biting, grey stare.

"I gave the boy his cloak," he said at length and adjusted his sword. "Also, I told the guards that if they injured him any more they would have to answer to me."

Ichigo continued to scowl but he met his commander's gaze questioningly.

"The arrest was only precautionary, Ichigo, we will only hold him long enough to make sure that he is not a threat to the kingdom."

The squire flitted about fastening various pieces of armour to Ichigo's person, but the rest of the room was completely still.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked slowly.

"You need a clear head during this battle. I cannot have one of my best men falling due to clouded judgement," he paused, "and the boy seems to be very important to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He thought that the commander would be furious with him for breaking his vows – with another man, no less. Byakuya Kuchiki was hard to read, but Ichigo had not expected to be met with understanding, caring even.

"Thank you, Sir." Ichigo said, bowing his head. "But doesn't it matter if word of my... um... my... aren't you angry that I... " he hung his head, "...with another man?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What you do off duty is no business of mine. I know that the knight's vow, in that aspect, is a sham and I am well aware of how many of my men have bastards running around this city. I do not care if you choose to lie with sheep as long as it doesn't affect your duty to the king."

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"Hurry up, here; I'll get one of the stables boys to prepare your horse."

Ichigo felt a slight relief after hearing the commander's words. Never had it been said that Lord Kuchiki was unjust. He was firm and unwavering in his decisions, but he was always fair.

Once the squire had finished with his armour he fastened a sword around his hips and headed to the stables. Sir Ikkaku was already there, tending to his steed, and gave Ichigo a look of undisguised disgust as he passed by. He clenched his fists and ignored the bald man as he headed over to Zangetsu's stall. One of the stable boys had already saddled him and was attempting to place a champron over his head. Ichigo smiled despite his dour mood. It was not often that Zangetsu cooperated with anyone but him. He was surprised that the horse had allowed himself to be saddled, but was now resisting the rest of his barding.

"I'll handle him, now," Ichigo said, taking the champron from the boy. Zangetsu whinnied upon hearing his master's voice and Ichigo ran a hand along the white stripe on his head.

Zangetsu was one of the finer horses in the stables. Standing over sixteen and a half hands high, he was easily the largest war-horse in the city. Even King Genryusai had complemented the black stallion on a few occasions. A few lords had had their eye on Zanguestu when he was a foal but Ichigo's father had refused to sell him. It was probably for the best, since the horse had developed a strong attachment to Ichigo and would let no other man ride him.

Ichigo fitted Zangetsu with the rest of his barding and led him into the courtyard outside the stables where the three knights silently awaited the king.

King Genryusai was by no means a young man. His skin was littered with as many scars as wrinkles. The full, grey beard that tumbled over his chest was the only evidence of his age, however. Thick muscles rippled over his entire body and his eyes were as sharp as a falcon's. He was attended by two young squires, three other attending servants, four soldiers of the City Guard and his hand, Chojiro Sasakibe – the Hand would not be riding into battle, however.

After instructing the knights to rise from their bows he turned his mount to the city gates.

"Shall we be off, men?" he asked, gruffly.

Lord Kuchiki rode on the king's right side and Sir Ikkaku on the left. They were followed closely by the two squires, servants, and three of the knights. The remaining knight took up the role of banner man and rode a horse's length in front of the king. Ichigo brought up the rear.

As the sun's rays broke over the castle towers Ichigo couldn't help but look over his shoulder and think of Toushiro locked away in the dungeons. He held Zangetsu's reigns so tightly that he felt the leather tear slightly in his grip.

_I'm coming back for you, Toushiro, I swear it. _

...

Ichigo actively avoided Sir Ikkaku while the king took up his place at their camp. The king was risking some of the farming lands of Rukongai by battling so close to the city, but since the area was sparsely populated fewer lives were at stake. It would also make it easier for reinforcements from the city to arrive in case their need was dire. Ichigo had not been privy to the exact plans of battle; he was not a member of the war counsel, after all, but he had overheard that the Shihoin and Feng families were coming to their aid. If the Aizens won the battle the kingdom would be thrown into chaos and none of the noble families were willing to let that happen.

Sir Ikkaku, Lord Kuchiki, and the king were discussing battle tactics over a low, wooden table. Ichigo thought that planning out battles with playing pieces and maps made it seem like a game and did not believe that a battle could be planned out before hand. So, he sat amongst the squires and sharpened his sword while ignoring the glares sent his way, every so often, by Sir Ikkaku. He knew the elder knight would be after his knighthood once the battle was over.

After the fifth glare Ichigo decided that he didn't care what happened to him as long as Sir Ikkaku didn't go after Toushiro as well. But by that time Lord Kuchiki had gotten annoyed at the childish display and brusquely asked Sir Ikkaku if there was something wrong with his neck. Ichigo smirked inwardly, unsure of whether the commander had come to his defence or was simply just annoyed. He would have bet his right arm that it was the previous, though.

"Ichigo!"

A fierce yell shook him from his thoughts and Renji came barrelling into the tent, rushing past the three at the table and stopping in front of him.

Byakuya pinched his nose briefly while a flash of amusement crossed the king's face.

"Renji..." the commander warned.

The redheaded knight's eyes widened as he turned and realised that he was in the presence of the king. He sunk to his knees and bowed his head.

"Your Highness," he said, sounding mortified, "forgive me; I did not see you."

The king chuckled. "Rise, my boy, no ill will was meant by wanting to see your friend."

Lord Kuchiki made them leave the tent, however.

He and Renji walked the length of the encampment and watched as tents were set up and men whet their swords.

"Are the stories true?" Renji asked in a hushed voice, "Were you really in bed with another man?"

Ichigo looked away and felt a spark of anger flare in his chest for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes," he replied through a clenched jaw. Had Renji come to call him names and rebuke him as well? He knew that the news of him and Toushiro would get around. The arrest had not been quiet and the prison guards liked to talk. He was waiting to see what would become of his reputation.

Renji let out a puff of air. "Who was it?"

Ichigo stopped walking so suddenly that Renji went on a few paces before realising. He turned around and looked at Ichigo with a cocked head.

"Well?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to make fun of me and call me disgusting?"

Renji looked as if the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Why would I?"

"Are you that thick skulled that you don't know what's wrong with sleeping with another man?"

"Do you consider it wrong?"

"What? No."

"Then neither do I."

Ichigo's frown deepened.

"I can't believe I have to justify myself to you." Renji folded his arms across his chest. "You're my best friend. I want you to be happy; the god's know that you're going to get more than enough shit from the others. You need someone behind your back right?" he grinned, "... well, not like that; I don't want to fuck you-"

Ichigo chuckled and clapped a hand on Renji's shoulder, "I know what you meant and thanks."

"So, who was he?"

Ichigo blushed slightly. "The physician's apprentice."

Renji narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "The short kid with white hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes."

Renji nodded in approval. "How was he?"

"Renji!" Ichigo's blush intensified. "You can't ask that."

"Prude. I know you fucked him, you know you fucked him; now I want the details."

"I'm not... it's not... he's not a woman, you know. I don't think you'd like the details."

"The only difference is he has a cock as well."

Ichigo buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Renji chuckled. "Well, at least you have someone to go back to when this is done."

"...Yeah."

_If it were only that simple_.

...

The worst part of battle was the uncertainty of when the enemy was going to attack. The scouts that had been sent to observe the enemy reported any movement, but even they could not predict a full-out attack. It was also getting colder by the day and, while the King's Guard had the option of white, fur capes for winter, the metal of the chain-mail and armour was not forgiving. But for Ichigo there was something much more difficult to deal with.

The fourth night found Ichigo and Renji sitting on the outskirts of a group of men huddled around a fire whilst they sang and drank. Ichigo would have liked to get closer to the flames but he realised that, for his own safety, it was best to stay far away from large groups of drunken men. He blew on his hands before tucking them under his arms. Word of him and Toushiro had gone around the encampment at an alarming speed. It was said that battle was supposed to strengthen bonds between men-at-arms but Ichigo felt that it was the exact opposite.

While walking around the camp with Renji he had dutifully ignored the name calling. More than a few men spat at his feet when he passed by. Renji had taken it upon himself to chase away any offenders by brandishing his sword and pulling rank; they wouldn't dear touch a knight of the King's Guard. Unfortunately, touching did not include throwing things such as spoiled food, buckets of muddy water and offal, and even a few small stones. Ichigo did not say anything about the treatment and each night wiped the muck from his armour and polished it until it shone. His only hope was that Toushiro was faring better even if he was locked up.

Majority of the King's Guard handled the revelation about Ichigo with professionalism. They did not speak about it nor did they treat him any differently. However, there were a couple of them who made their disgust clear. Once the other men saw how they were treating Ichigo the antagonism worsened.

He was on his way to meet with the war counsel the next morning. The scouts had brought back some information on the enemy so, the King's Guard and high ranking members of the City Guard were supposed to discuss new tactics. He briskly made his way in between two tents when he felt something hit the back of his head. He clenched his jaw and went on, not acknowledging the thrower. Byakuya would chide him for being dirty, but at least he would not get in trouble for a brawl. Something else was thrown at him, hitting his temple this time. It smelt rank, but he wiped his brow and quickened his pace. Then, out of nowhere, a foot was hooked around his leg and he went crashing to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Kurosaki."

He recognised the voice of one of the King's Guard and took a deep breath in effort to control his anger. The knight shoved past him as he got to his knees. He should have noticed how a few other men were looking at him, but he was too focused on controlling his temper to pay them any mind. Before he knew it someone had lobbed a wad of dirt at his face. No, not dirt, he realised as the stench hit his nose, but horse shit. He roughly wiped his face in disgust and glared at the person who had thrown it. He was met with laughter, however, but he took a calming breath and stood up.

"Oh, he's a tough one," one of the men spat, "you could hardly tell by looking at him that he likes it up the ass, eh boys."

Ichigo clenched his jaw and moved to walk past them but one of the men blocked him. He stood in front of Ichigo with his arms folded across his chest and a wide grin. Ichigo was a full head taller and much stronger; he could easily have forced him to move.

"Excuse me, you're in my way."

"Look at the gall of this one? After what he did, walking around like he owns the place. Well, boy, we all know how perverted and sick in the head you really are."

Ichigo took another deep breath; he was going to crack his teeth soon with how hard he was clenching his jaw. "I'm late for a meeting, if you would please let me pass-"

He was cut off by two men grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. He growled and pulled against them, but their grip was firm and he could not break free.

"Unhand me," he growled, still struggling. The men simply cackled and held his arms tighter.

"We heard how much you like cock," the man in front of him reached down to unlace his breeches. The fabric rustled as it fell past his knees. Ichigo looked at the man in disgust. If his hands hadn't been pinned behind his back he would have punched him in the face. The anger that had settled in his stomach was going to break loose soon.

_Gods,_ Ichigo turned his head away as the man reached down and began to play with himself. They had called him perverted; he could not fail to see the irony here.

"Pull up your breeches," he growled, "this is not appropriate behaviour."

A round of raucous laughter followed and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"The boy knows some big words, eh?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Do you realise what you are doing? I am your commanding officer and a knight of the King's Guard-"

"What you did with that little boy wasn't very knightly. You deserve what's coming to you so, why shouldn't we get a bit of pleasure out of it?"

Ichigo clenched his fists and once again tried to break free of his captors. One of them twisted his wrist slightly and Ichigo began to fear that he would break it if given the chance.

"What you are doing is a crime-" he was cut off by a sharp blow to the face.

"Shut your mouth, you abomination."

Ichigo glared harder at the man in front of him and was about to lick the blood off his split lip when he remembered that the side of his face was still covered in horse shit. So, he spat a mixture of blood and saliva at the man's feet. The men were silent for a while then Ichigo was forced to his knees. He hit the ground hard and he held back a sharp hiss. A hand roughly gripped his hair and began pulling his face towards the man's crotch. Ichigo felt like retching and pushed against the hand on his head.

"You call me the abomination, but I'm not the one forcing another to suck my cock," he spat and received another blow to the face for his trouble.

The grip on Ichigo's hair became painful and the men behind him shoved his head forward. Ichigo firmly pressed his lips together and craned his neck away. He hadn't wanted to fight these men, but it looked like he had no choice. He was about to throw all his weight back on the men behind him when he heard the sound of metal boots stomping on the half frozen ground.

"What is going on here?"

Ichigo was instantly released and the man scrambled to pull up his breeches. Ichigo hung his head as Sir Ikkaku came in to view. The men quickly made themselves scarce and Sir Ikkaku walked up to Ichigo. Ichigo prepared himself to be berated and insulted once again, but instead the older man offered him a hand.

Ichigo hesitated, alternating his gaze between the bald man and his offered arm. He took it, not wanting to appear rude, and Sir Ikkaku pulled him to his feet.

"You didn't fight back," Sir Ikkaku stated and handed him a square of white, cotton to wipe his face. Ichigo waved it away with a shaky hand. He took a couple breaths to steady himself, but his stomach still felt uneasy and he had the urge to hit something until his knuckles were raw and bloody.

"No, Sir," Ichigo muttered, keeping his voice low as not to show the steadily building rage. "Those men were untrained. It would have been unfair for someone of my standing to fight them. It is our duty as the knights to lead by example and I have much to do to regain the trust of everyone here."

Sir Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Even with what they were about to make you do?" he shook his head. "You still must repent for you sins, Ichigo, but I see that you are an honest man and that is something I have not seen in another in quite some time. Go clean yourself up. I will discuss the events that happened with Lord Kuchiki. You are here to command these men in battle so, they shall be punished."

"We need all men battle ready, Sir. Punishing them seems counterproductive." He was glad that they were going to pay for their actions. Just thinking about what they had been trying to make him do was enough to make him gag, but he had to be the better man.

"Yes, but we cannot stand aside and let such a blatant display of disrespect go unchecked. We need unity and authority more than we need numbers."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He let out a breath of air as Sir Ikkaku left and scratched the back of his neck. He still harboured detestation towards the man, for Toushiro's sake, but it would be a mistake to openly show those emotions. He needed some time by himself, away from everyone, to straighten his thoughts and let loose some anger.

...

The war horns sounded early the next morning; the enemy was making moves to attack. Ichigo and Renji ran to get their horses then awaited further instruction from the commander. Lord Kuchiki sat atop his destrier, his stoic mask in place, but his shoulders were incredibly tense. Behind him were Sir Ikkaku and several other members of the King's Guard.

"We were hoping that the Shihoin and Feng armies would have had gotten here before this," he said more to himself than the others, "But we still outnumber the enemy."

"Our instructions, Sir?"

"Take out as many as you can, make sure that the troops maintain formation, and first and foremost; protect the king. Gather your troops, men, and let us ride."

Ichigo glanced to Renji. He looked nervous and was chewing his bottom lip. "I don't think any amount of training could have prepared me for this," he muttered.

Ichigo nodded.

"May the gods be with you, Ichigo," he sighed before snapping his reigns and galloping across camp to gather his battalion.

Ichigo himself was in charge of a small battalion. Dividing up the troops made for easier communication and mobility. He had had difficulty getting them to listen to him before and hoped that in the heat of the battle the men would have more sense. He wasted no more time in gathering his men and marching them into the rest of the formation. They seemed scared as they shuffled along the ground. He didn't find fault with them; these men were not soldiers, they were not meant to fight. He uttered a few words of comfort to strengthen their wills and was pleased to see that some of them were not gripping their weapons as tightly as before.

As the sun broke over the hills in the distance the enemy appeared. The infantry came into view and the archers were ordered to ready their arrows. Ichigo's heart began to pound fiercely and Zangetsu pawed the ground and snorted, sensing his master's nervousness. The morning air hung thick around them and the only noise came from the enemy marching; a dull thudding sound. Ichigo slowly unsheathed his sword, preparing for the order to charge. His men glanced up at him and he instructed them to wait.

Then there was the short 'thwick' of an arrow being loosed. It was embedded in someone's shield near the front-lines. The archers were given the order to fire and while the first wave of arrows was still flying through the air the sound of 'charge' rolled along the army. Ichigo hung back for a moment to make sure that his battalion was moving forward then urged Zangetsu forward.

The front lines held for an impressively long time, but the enemy still managed to worm their way through. Ichigo found himself slashing countless men, hacking through their armour and not waiting to see if they fell or not before navigating Zangetsu through the swarm of sharp steel. At least half of his battalion had fallen and the other half had been reduced to upright corpses splattered with blood. He had tried to urge them onwards, but either the men knew nothing of battle or they had already given up hope and they threw their lives away before his eyes. Ichigo swore loudly and Zangetsu pushed forward. He spared a glanced at one of his fallen soldiers; an axe blade was embedded in his head and half of his face was cloven away. Ichigo shouted and two of the enemy's men fell to his sword. As he withdrew his blade from someone's chest warm blood splattered across his armour. A few drops even hit his face and fell down his cheeks like bloody tears.

The battle seemed to drag on for years but in reality the sun had barely climbed higher into the sky. The enemy had begun to force them back. Some of their cavalry had even fallen and Ichigo was beginning to think that they might lose the war. He spied Renji a couple league away driving his spear through a foot-soldier's head. The man's head exploded outwards sending soft pink tissue and blood everywhere. Renji then frantically motioned to Ichigo, telling him to draw back to the camp. Something had gone terribly wrong.

...

The king had been injured. Ichigo and Renji battered back the piece of fabric at the entrance to the king's tent. The king was lying on his bed while bright, red blood seeped into the mattress below him. His entire right side was soaked in blood and he was dousing back a flask of wine as a nurse held a piece of cotton to his side. Ichigo's voice caught in this throat as he and Renji walked up to him.

"Good, you're unhurt," Byakuya said upon noticing them. He was standing next to the king; his light skin a few shades lighter and his usually pristine hair was dishevelled. He was sporting a long gash on the side of his neck but his attention was on the king.

"Were there any of us left?" he asked.

Renji grit his teeth, "I saw three more of our men still battling, they might have had a hard time retreating."

Lord Kuchiki pinched the bridge of his nose. "So five out of thirteen; what a fine job we did." He turned to face Ichigo and Renji. "We need to get the king away from here. As soon as the Aizens find out that he is injured we have lost. I have given up hope of the Shihoins and the Fengs coming to out aid. We need to leave for the city this instant regardless of whether they come or not."

"That's foolishness, Byakuya," King Genryusai sneered, "I have never retreated from a battle in my life. I am not about to abandon my men and run away like a dog."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, you are in no condition to fight. And your life is more valuable than any of the men out there."

"I order you to stay and fight." The king clutched the flask of wine tightly and glared at Byakuya. Ichigo swallowed, even injured King Genryusai was a frightening man.

Byakuya replied with a sharp glare of his own. "I refuse to obey that order. The safety of your kingdom is hanging by a thread. Now the most beneficial course of action is to get you away from danger and to the city, Your Highness."

The king did not seem happy but he sighed at length. "Fine. Just hope the City Guard are competent enough to keep my men alive. If not this is on your head, Byakuya."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Within a heartbeat Ichigo was back on top Zangetsu and the four of them were galloping hard and fast towards the city. As they left the battlefield they heard the sound of war-horns in the distance; and the sound of the Shihoin drums followed shortly after.

...

They stormed into the castle, not wasting any time with the guardsmen and other servants. King Genryusai had lost consciousness before entering the city gates and Ichigo and Renji were now carrying him to his chambers. Byakuya had told a servant to fetch the court physician and now the whole castle was in uproar.

As soon as Ichigo and Renji placed the king on his bed Jyushiro came barging in with a pale face and a bag of medical supplies. He instantly began barking orders at the servants scattered around the room while examining the king's injury. Seeing that there was nothing else they could do, Byakuya motioned Ichigo and Renji to follow him outside.

Byakuya ran a hand down his face and leaned against the stone wall. It wasn't even midday yet, but the dark-haired noble looked as though he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Renji held out a piece of cotton cloth which he had probably taken from Jyushiro's stash. "Here, Sir, your neck is still bleeding."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow but took the cloth and held it against his neck. He nodded gratefully at Renji but still looked like something was troubling him.

"How did it happen, Sir?" Ichigo asked after a short, uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not very sure," the commander said at length, "everything happened so quickly. One of Aizens soldiers came at us with an axe – a huge man; I would have called him a giant – and he seemed to have the sole intention of harming the king. Sir Ikkaku and I struck him countless times, he should have been dead, but he killed Sir Ikkaku's mount, gutted him, and attacked the king. I was able to finish him off before he got a second blow in, but as you can see..."

"Was it some sort of magic the giant was using?" Renji asked.

Byakuya paused thoughtfully. "It might have been. I would not put it past the Aizens to sink so low as to use such trickery on a battlefield."

Ichigo chewed the inside of his cheek.

Byakuya switched the hand he was using to hold the cloth against his neck. "If the king dies the Aizens won't be our only problem."

Both Ichigo and Renji raised their eyebrows.

"He never named an heir. With no children or any direct family the lords of this country are all going to stake claims to the throne."

Ichigo blinked. "He must have named someone. He must have known something like this could happen."

Byakuya shook his head slowly. "By right the throne should go to his cousin's first son, Shunsui Kyoraku, but the bloodline is so distant that even I can't see it as being a real claim. We thought that the biggest problem would be with the Aizens, but I can assure you that once the other Lords get wind of this new battles are eminent."

Renji let out a low whistle. "Well, this is about to be a pain in the ass."

"I'm sure Jyushiro will try his best," Ichigo offered.

"His best is not good enough," Byakuya sneered, "he must save the king."

...

Toushiro was a small, unmoving, brown lump at the back of his cell. Ichigo peered through the bars, pressing his face against the rusty metal. The prison smelt of sweat, damp straw, urine, and something much worse. He wondered how anyone could last more than a day in here without choking on the fumes. Not to mention how cold it was or that he had spied more than a few rats scampering about. He had passed a few guards by the entrance; even they seemed unwilling to spend more time than necessary in the rank enclosure.

"Toushiro?" he called uncertainly.

The small lump stirred and Toushiro uncurled from the small ball he had twisted himself into. He looked over at Ichigo and for a second; his gaze was unfocused, but then his eyes widened and he scampered to the bars. There was a loud clanking noise and Ichigo realised that Toushiro's leg was shackled to the far wall. The chain that bound him was not long enough to allow him to reach the bars, but he still tried; his leg pulled in an awkward direction.

"Ichigo!" the small boy called out and stretched his arm towards the redhead.

Ichigo reached between the bars and took Toushiro's hand in his. "Thank the gods you're alright. What have they done to you?"

Toushiro sighed and grasped Ichigo's hand tightly. "I'm fine," he whispered.

Ichigo regarded the small boy. He looked worn, but the bruise on his face was healing and was now a faded purple-green colour. That was all Ichigo could see, though.

"I don't believe that."

Toushiro sighed and stood up, letting the cloak fall from his shoulders. His shoulders, ribs, and thighs were littered with healing bruises. His back was worse than his front – the bruises much larger and deeper there – but there were no new wounds. He did look like he had lost a little weight, however. His ribs and hipbones were a tiny bit more pronounced than the last time Ichigo had seen him and had his spine always stuck out that much?

"Come closer," Ichigo instructed.

Toushiro stepped forward; the chain around his ankle clanked, but he simply extended his leg backwards and got as close to the bars as he could. Ichigo stretched so that his fingertips just brushed against Toushiro's skin and traced a line from the base of his neck to bellow his navel, stopping right before the trail of fine, white hair leading to his cock began.

Toushiro's eye fluttered closed for a moment before he stepped back and re-donned his cloak. Once it was fastened around his neck he sat down and stretched out to take Ichigo's hand in his again.

"You could have healed yourself."

He shook his head. "That wouldn't have helped my situation."

"But you were in pain."

"I'll live."

"Why didn't they give you any clothes?"

Toushiro shrugged, "Jyushiro tried but they didn't let him."

"And you look half starved. Haven't they been feeding you?"

Toushiro tilted his head. "Something like that."

He pointed at the bars of his cell where Ichigo noticed a few pieces of stale, rat-bitten bread lying on the dirty straw. He frowned; not quite understanding why Toushiro hadn't touched it. He looked at the small boy questioningly before he realised that he couldn't reach if even if had wanted to; the chain around his ankle prevented him from getting too close to the bars. The cells had been designed with much larger men in mind. Ichigo growled, that must have been torture; having food placed just out of his reach while he sat starving.

"You must be famished; have you eaten anything at all?"

"Jyushiro brought me food when he came to visit. Honestly, they could have done a lot worse to me. I'm surprised they didn't."

"Lord Kuchiki told them not to," Ichigo sighed. His shoulder was beginning to lose feeling from being pressed so firmly against the bars.

Toushiro's eyes widened. "I see. Also, Ichigo, why are you here? Is the battle over?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know-"

"You don't know?"

"The king was hurt very badly, so we had to come back here to patch him up. We couldn't have him dying out there."

Toushiro rubbed his forehead. "And the men you left on the battle field, how are they faring?"

"The Shihoin and the Feng armies arrived as we left, so we might be able to defeat the Aizens once and for all."

"You shouldn't have left the king at a time like this."

"I know, I just... I had to see you."

Toushiro gave him a small smile. "Am I more important to you than the king?"

Ichigo pressed further into the bars that separated them and placed his fingertips to Toushiro's cheek. "Yes."

Toushiro placed his hand over Ichigo's and turned his head to lightly kiss his fingers. "You idiot, you shouldn't say that."

"Well, you shouldn't ask such obvious questions."

Toushiro smiled again. "You should go before they arrest you as well. You've seen me and I'm fine so, go and do your job."

"I'll be back for you."

Toushiro kissed his fingers again. "I know."

...

Ichigo stumbled back up to the king's chambers. Neither Byakuya nor Renji had moved from their spot, but now the king's hand was speaking with them. Byakuya looked even grimmer than before and Renji looked ready to punch something. Just as Ichigo was about to ask what was going on the doors to the king's chambers swung open. Jyushiro stepped out, wiping his hands on a bloodstained rag and shaking his head.

"What happened?" Byakuya barked, "Where you able to save him."

Jyushiro looked tiredly at the commander. "I was able to lessen the bleeding and ease his pain. But the wound is too deep and I'm afraid I can't do much more to help him."

Byakuya drew his lips into a thin line and Renji swore loudly. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do with himself. The king really was dying and all they could do was sit and watch as the kingdom fell to pieces.

"We should notify the Kyoraku's as soon as possible. And we need the king to give a statement for his succession," Chojiro Sasakibe said grimly. "If we have something in writing we can stymie the oncoming dispute for the throne. Is he well enough to do that, Jyushiro?"

The white-haired man nodded. "I believe so, but he doesn't have much longer here in this world."

Renji shook his head. "Isn't the anything else that can be done?"

Jyushiro sighed, "I'm afraid not, Sir-"

"Wait," Ichigo suddenly exclaimed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this before. "There might be some way to save the king."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Ichigo? Jyushiro just said-"

"I know that, Sir, but Toushiro, Toushiro Hitsugaya can heal injuries. I've seen him do it before; he can use his magic to-"

"Ichigo, enough," Byakuya silenced him.

Jyushiro was regarding him with a small frown. "I've never heard of healing magic before. Anyway, this is way too risky to let my apprentice deal with. If I couldn't do something to help then you can't expect Toushiro to be able to do anything."

"But he can, I swear. We have to try everything to save the king." Ichigo clenched his fists.

Byakuya rubbed his temples with his free hand. "Even if the boy could do something, using magic for such a cause is dishonourable. Furthermore, we are not even sure whether or not the boy is a spy for the Aizen family."

Jyushiro's eyebrows shot up. "A spy? I can assure you that Toushiro is not a spy; I've raised him since he was a small lad, barely able to walk."

"Still we cannot use magic-"

"Actually, Lord Kuchiki," Chojiro said, stroking his moustache, "I think that Sir Ichigo is right. We need to explore all our options; the magical ones included. We have nothing to lose if the boy truly can heal King Genryusai. If you are weary of the enemies finding out then we can keep it a secret. Either way we must act quickly." He summoned a servant girl from the king's chambers. "Tell the guards to bring the prisoner Toushiro Hitsugaya to the king, and hurry; this is a life or death situation."

* * *

**And herein lies the plot, sort of. I have to do a lot more research on medieval warfare, but for the most part I'll be stepping away from war and moving towards politics. The boys aren't out of the woods just yet and don't worry this story will earn it's name in the next chapter - there will be more magic!**

**I'm still trying to wrap this up in 5 chapters so excuse the length. **

**Reviews and comments are always welcome**

**-Mymomomo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and things get a bit graphic so consider yourself warned. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

The heavy doors to the king's chambers were opened with a loud groan. The noise contrasted with the silence of the room and five pairs of eyes turned towards the new comers. Two prison guards lead a small, white-haired boy into the room. His feet were shackled together with a heavy, iron chain which dragged behind him on the stone floor. Ichigo raised his head and instantly caught Toushiro's eyes. The corners of his mouth flickered upwards, but it was apparent how nervous he was. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him; pull him in to a tight embrace and forget the events of the past couple of days. But the situation was too dire for that kind of display of emotions. All the servants had been made to leave the room, except for a few medical assistants. If word got out that they were planning on using magic to heal the king the citizens' attitude towards the rulers would take a turn for the worse. This was a very tricky game that they were playing.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Choujiro asked, walking over to the small boy.

He nodded.

"It is my understanding that you can use magic to heal wounds. Is this correct?"

His eyes widened and he turned to Ichigo; his face paled considerably. Ichigo wasn't sure how to react to Toushiro's gaze. His eyes were filled with a mixture of betrayal and confusion and sent icy daggers through Ichigo's heart and stomach. Ichigo almost leapt to explain the situation to him, but Jyushiro got to it first.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble, Toushiro. We need your help." The physician said calmly, going over and clasping a hand on Toushiro's shoulder.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I can heal some injuries."

Lord Kuchiki took over at that point. He rose from his position, leaning against the wall near the king's bed, and moved to tower over the boy.

Toushiro swallowed and looked up at the commander. "W-what do you need me to do, Sir?" his voice was suddenly very small and shaky. He must have spied the dried blood on Byakuya's neck. Jyushiro had quickly stitched the wound on his neck while they waited for the guards to bring Toushiro from his cell, but he hadn't had a chance to clean it fully.

Jyushiro noticed the sudden change in his apprentice's behaviour and placed his other hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"King Genryusai has been gravely injured," Byakuya said, folding his arms across his chest. "If he dies; war will erupt amongst the noble houses. You are to save him at any and every cost."

Toushiro's eyes widened even further. "M-me?" he glanced to Jyushiro.

"I've already done what I could and it wasn't enough." Jyushiro said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"You just stated that you can use magic to heal; put this witchcraft to good use and maybe you can clear your name." Byakuya said gruffly.

Toushiro looked around the room before locking eyes with Ichigo for a brief moment. The redhead nodded slowly and Toushiro took a deep breath and turned towards the unconscious king lying on the bed in the centre of the room.

"I'll see what I can do." He swallowed again and Ichigo thought that he was going to faint upon seeing all the blood which had soaked through the sheets. He missed a step, as he shuffled over, and would have fallen if Jyushiro had not been holding him.

"It's okay, you can do this." Jyushiro muttered comfortingly.

The physician held him tightly and led him over to the bedside. Once he was within arm's reach of the king, however, he looked like he was going to be sick. He was beginning to hyperventilate all the while taking on a greenish tinge. He placed a hand over his mouth and fear crossed his face.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "Ichigo," he started questioningly, but Ichigo shook his head in reply and went over to stand behind the small boy.

Jyushiro stepped aside and let Ichigo place his hands on Toushiro's shoulders; the white-haired boy was trembling violently. Ichigo stooped down so that he was level with Toushiro's ear.

"It's okay," he whispered. "There's nothing to be scared of. You can do this; I know you can."

He squeezed his shoulders gently and straightened when Toushiro took a deep breath and nodded. The small boy raised his trembling hands and placed them inches over the wound in the king's side. Ichigo rubbed Toushiro's shoulders encouragingly, urging him on. The room was dead silent and every single pair of eyes was trained on Toushiro. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. His breaths were still shaky, but Ichigo knew that he was gathering all the courage he could muster.

One of the servants let out a loud gasp when Toushiro's hands began to glow pale blue. Ichigo could feel the cold air rolling off of him in waves and his body temperature plummeted. He moved his hands closer to the wound. Ichigo felt his breathing pick up pace; the back of his ribcage bumped into his stomach in short bursts. The rest of his body was stock still, however, and he remained like that for a considerably long while, until he started to shake his head. He slowly pulled back his arms and hung his head.

"I – I can't..." he mumbled. His voice was barely loud enough to hear. "I can't do this."

Ichigo knelt down and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Yes, you can."

"N-no. I – I – I..." his voice cracked and he tried to take a step away from the king, but Ichigo held him tight.

"I know that we're asking a lot of you, but I also know that you can do this. I believe in you; everyone in this room believes in you." He slid his hands down to cover Toushiro's own. His skin was so cold that it almost stung, but Ichigo entwined their fingers and brought Toushiro's hands back to the king's side.

"You can do it," he whispered again.

Toushiro did not appear to calm down one bit, but he swallowed thickly and touched the wound with his fingertips. Ichigo felt him shudder, but he also felt cold air pulsating through his hands. Light blue fog began to rise from the pale skin and Ichigo watched in amazement as the red hole began to shrink in size. Muscle, tissue, and even bone merged seamlessly together. The king's laboured breathing evened out and he seemed to be in much less pain.

It did not take long for Toushiro to finish healing the wound. However, as soon as he removed his hands from this king's person and saw the red liquid that now coated his hands, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped lifelessly against Ichigo. Ichigo scooped him up into his arms before he could fall to the ground and stepped back from the bed. Toushiro's head lolled against his chest; he was out cold.

Byakuya's eyes went from the king to Toushiro a few times before he stepped forward to examine the king for himself. Choujiro looked on in interest and Jyushiro followed Byakuya. The physician bent over to examine the king and ran his fingers gently over the newly healed wound. His eyebrows rose higher the longer he felt the unscarred skin. He glanced over to Toushiro, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"In all my years I have never known magic to be used like this," Choujiro muttered.

"Was he successful?" Byakuya asked.

"There is no indication of there being a wound in the first place." Jyushiro answered. "The king just needs to rest now; he did lose a lot of blood, after all, and he is not, by any means, young. His life many not be in danger anymore but we still need to be careful. I can make him a drink to help him regain his strength, but now there is little else we can do but wait."

Byakuya nodded and instructed the servants to get clean sheets for the bed. He then turned to Ichigo and the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Does healing others make him that exhausted?"

Ichigo tilted his head; he hadn't asked Toushiro if using his magic took up energy. "It might, but he fainted because he's afraid of blood."

Lord Kuchiki raised a thin eyebrow. "Yet he was studying to be a physician?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't understand it either, Sir."

"He has a knack for inventing remedies and memorising herbs," Jyushiro supplied while standing up straight and wiping his hands on a clean rag. "He may not be able to be a physician, per say, but he can become a medicinal healer... probably just a healer; with what we just saw him accomplish."

Ichigo suppressed a chuckle and looked down at the boy in his arms. His body wasn't as cold anymore and was showing signs that he was beginning to wake up.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Surprisingly the question came from Renji. He was also regarding the white-haired boy with an amused expression on his face.

Choujiro stepped in, stroking his moustache. "That is difficult to say. The people will still protest his freedom even if he did heal the king. The only other reasonable option would be to hold a trial and prove that his magic is not something to be feared. However, that will have to be put off until the king is well again."

"So back to gaols, then?" Renji asked bitterly.

Choujiro nodded and for the first time in his life Ichigo swore that the emotionless Byuakuya Kuchiki looked conflicted. But when Toushiro's eyes fluttered open his blank stare was back in place and he curtly thanked the boy. Toushiro quickly regained his bearings and nodded. The young knight could tell that he was still uneasy, so he wasn't in any rush to put him down. However, Toushiro had other plans and squirmed until Ichigo had no other choice but to set him back on his feet. Once up right, he straightened his cloak and hid his hands under the rough fabric. Ichigo made a mental note to get him some clothes. He hid it well, but he must have been embarrassed at being naked under the cloak.

"What do we do now?" Renji asked, cracking his knuckles. "The king is safe, but our men are still battling."

"We will await a message from the knights still there." Byuakuya answered, "I trust that the Shihoin and Feng armies aided us greatly. I can't imagine that having the three of us ride back in to battle would do much help."

"I hate waiting," Renji muttered. Ichigo nodded in understanding, but was otherwise silent.

"You both should get some rest," Byakuya instructed. "It has been a long and trying morning."

Renji sighed but made movements to follow the order. Ichigo turned to Toushiro who offered him a small smile, promising him that he would be alright. The young knights were about to exit the room when two cloaked men glided through the door.

No one moved to stop them, however. The guards who had been stationed outside the doors were simply watching as the two men passed them. Ichigo felt a sudden calm sweep over him and the two men did not seem so threatening any more. In fact he felt the urge to help them.

"We heard that the king was injured and we had to see for ourselves." One spoke with a voice that drifted across the room like a gust of wind on a hot summer day. It was entrancing; comforting even.

But still something was wrong. Who were these men and why had they been allowed to enter the king's chambers? Ichigo turned to Lord Kuchiki questioningly. The noble man was regarding the new comers with confusion and slight apprehension, but he made no moves of defence. Likewise, the rest of the people in the room seemed confused but not aggressive. All except Toushiro, that is. He sunk behind Ichigo and tightly clutched the back of his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"These men," he muttered, "something is not right."

As soon as he uttered the words Ichigo no longer felt safe around the men. Waves of hostility rolled off of them in clouds. It was a similar feeling to when he had come across the enemy on the battle field. He looked around the room suddenly noticing the blank expressions that blanketed everyone else's faces. It was like they all had been put into a trance.

Something was not right, indeed.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, shocked by the loudness of his own voice.

Byakuya and Jyushiro jumped slightly at the sound, but both of them turned to the cloaked men as if suddenly realising that they were there.

One of the men clicked his tongue. "It seems like we have a spell caster here."

They were instantly on edge. Byakuya's hand flew to his sword and Ichigo cursed himself for removing his armour.

"I believe you were asked a question," the commander sneered. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

As if on cue both men pulled back their hoods. The one nearest to them, and also the one who had spoken, stood grinning at them. He had brown hair, tightly pulled back, and sharp brown eyes. Ichigo instantly recognised the features of the Aizen family. He clenched his fists and scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon. The second man, however, looked nothing like an Aizen. He was willowy with shaggy, silver hair, narrow eyes, and pale skin.

"We heard tha the king was hurt," the silver-haired one said. He had a thick accent which Ichigo was not familiar with. "An we came ta help. Help him die, tha is."

Byakuya drew his sword. "I don't know how you got in here, but you just signed your life away, Aizen."

The brown-haired man snorted and daringly took a step closer to Byakuya. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried."

"You-"

"I heard that your king was hurt in battle. He was nearly dead, but why is it that he has no injury? Was it a ruse to cover his true cowardice or an excuse to leave his men in battle?"

Ichigo pushed Toushiro further behind him. The silver-haired man noticed the movement, however, and pounced on him like a starved dog on a piece of meat. Before Ichigo even knew what was happening Toushiro was being dragged out from behind him. He was about to attack the lanky man, but a sliver of frigid, pale blue eyes had him frozen in his tracks.

"My, my. Sosuke, look wha they have here." His smile reminded Ichigo of a fox.

"Let go of me," Toushiro snarled, but he went ignored.

The brown-haired man strode over to his partner with a raised eyebrow. He glared at Toushiro for a short while, the small boy shrank under his gaze, and then he turned back to Byakuya.

"Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events. I now see why your king is no longer injured. But tell me, Lord Kuchiki, why is it that you, a city of people who cower at the word magic, own a Dragonborn?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sosuke's grin widened and he grabbed Toushiro's arm from his partner's grasp. The small boy snarled in indignation. "Oh, you don't know. Gin, we're in a city of ignorant fools."

The silver-haired man began to snigger.

"Fear has hindered your growth. If you had known what power you had right under your nose... such fools. It's laughable that you probably thought this boy was human. Do you not have eyes to see with? Surely you must have noticed the cold skin, the extra set of canines," he roughly grasped Toushiro's chin and pulled back his lips like he was examining an animal. Toushiro jerked his head and tried again to break free.

"The spikes on its back," Sosuke continued and grabbed Toushiro's cloak, yanking it from his shoulders, "Oh, looks like this one hasn't grown its spikes yet."

Toushiro yelped softly and tried to cover himself. A heated blush spread across his face and he clenched his jaw.

"Unhand the boy this instant," Byakuya ordered, pointing his sword at Sosuke.

He sighed dramatically, "Didn't you just hear me; it's not a boy, it's not even human. It's an adaptation of a type of dragon. They used to roam these parts but they were all killed off because of the healing properties in their blood. Have you ever opened a book?"

"There was also a rumour tha drinking they're blood would make ya immortal." Gin chimed in. "Opps, once tha gets out yuh gonna have more ta protect than your king."

Sosuke chuckled, "It's not a rumour, Gin; don't spread false information."

Toushiro's eyes widened and all the blood seemed to drain from his face.

"I wonder how the other noble families would take to hearing that King Genryusai was trying to become immortal. They may want the power for themselves, as well."

"That's ludicrous. There is no such thing as dragons." Ichigo snapped. "And immortality is just a myth."

"No such thing as immortality?" Gin cocked his head. "Yuh might want ta take a look at the Aizen family tree."

Ichigo ground his teeth. "You bastards; how many of his people have you killed?"

"How many pigs and cows have you killed, fattened for your feasts, or slaughtered for their hide?" Sosuke asked nonchalantly.

Toushiro had frozen in place and was now staring at Sosuke with a horrified expression on his face. Ichigo balled his hands into fists.

"Now Gin, I do believe that we came here for something."

"Right, right."

The two men turned towards the king. Toushiro was dragged behind them. However, no one had noticed Jyushiro who was now standing between Sosuke and the king. His normally calm and kind face was replaced by cold rage.

Sosuke turned to Gin with a raised eyebrow. Gin shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You think you can stop us?"

Jyshiro started chanting in a strange language that Ichigo didn't understand and Sosuke's eyes widened.

"How-" he started, but his words were drowned out by harsh winds that tore around the room.

The sheets were ripped from the king's bed, a few ornaments were knocked over, and everyone had to shield their eyes as their clothes billowed and thrashed around their bodies. Jyshiro's voice grew in volume but his words were even more indistinguishable. Ichigo pressed himself against the wall in fear of being bowled over by the overpowered gusts. Renji was in a similar position while a few of the servants and Choujiro had been thrown to the floor. Lord Kuchiki was bracing himself against one of the bedposts. Ichigo trained his eyes towards the two men caught in the centre of the storm. They had their hands over their heads and, he blinked unbelievingly, they seemed to be disappearing.

Jyushiro continued to chant, speeding up his words so that they sounded like a jumbled mess. The winds blew harder and faster then, reaching an apex, they slowly died out. The room was left in a mess; medical supplies, sheets, and other small things were strewn about, the drapes had been ripped from the windows, and a few glass vases lay in shards on the floor. But, Sosuke and Gin were nowhere to be seen. Jyushiro was slumped against the wall breathing heavily with Toushiro held tightly against his chest.

"What was that?" Byakuya demanded as he straightened up and assessed the damages to the room.

"A dispelling chant; It gets rid of enemies by sending them back to their original location." Jyushiro muttered. He turned to Toushiro. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, but he was almost as pale as his hair.

"How long have you been practicing magic, Jyushiro? You know the consequences." Choujiro stood up and went over to the physician.

"The king was in danger, so I acted accordingly. You all saw what type of people we are up against. He was right in that aspect, our fear has stunted our growth and power. If we hope to keep the Aizens at bay we cannot sit and rely on our strength alone."

"I agree." Choujiro nodded. "But how long have you been practicing? "

"We have many books on the subject; I simply read them."

The Hand turned to Byakuya. "We need to secure the city. If Sosuke got in using some sort of spell then we also have to guard ourselves with magic. Also, there is the matter of Toushiro; guard him, keep him safe, if what Sosuke said was true then we cannot let anyone else get that power."

...

The rest of the afternoon had been spent making sure that the castle and city were secure and aiding Jyushiro in finding herbs that would ward off Sosuke's magic. There were many of those who were against using spells and enchantments to fight the enemy, and, as a result, there had been much protest and even some speculation that both Jyushiro and Toushiro were spies for the Aizen family. Lord Kuchiki and Choujiro had closed the argument swiftly, however. The war council was set against using magic even if it meant being attacked again and there was nothing much that could be said to mollify them. To placate them the commander had a few prison guards watch Toushiro and made sure that the council understood that Jyushiro did not practice magic, but was only using a strain of herbalism to counter the Aizens.

Ichigo and Renji had a fine time acting as the physician's bodyguards as he wondered around the city walls chanting, placing sachets of mixed herbs in nooks and crannies, and creating small, colourful fires and wafting the smoke in different directions. By the time night had fallen they had gone around the entire city and had to stop roughly thirty men from attacking Jyushiro.

Lord Kuchiki was still watching over the king when they re-entered the room, but he promptly sent the young knights to get some rest. Renji stumbled back to his chambers with a quick nod to Ichigo. He was obviously worn out by the day's events, but Ichigo was so concerned about Toushiro that he did not feel tired.

The white-haired boy had been taken to one of the tower rooms in the east wing of the castle. Byakuya knew that news about Sosuke's revelation would not be taken lightly by most of the citizens and had instructed the guards to take him somewhere the general populace would not know. The way they had dragged him from the room, however, had Ichigo marching right after them, but Lord Kuchiki had stopped him and instructed him to help Jyushiro secure the city. Ichigo was worried that the guards would hurt him since now they knew he could, without a doubt, use magic and was not exactly human. Toushiro was on his mind for the remainder of the afternoon, but this time around it was not in a good way.

The guards had the decency to leave the two of them alone. Ichgio had scared them away with a menacing glare and a curt reminder that he was a knight for a reason. They had scowled back at him but had made themselves scarce shortly afterwards. It was late into the night when Ichigo had found time to check on Toushiro. So, after sending the guards away Ichigo quietly made his way into the room. Toushiro was curled up on his side in the middle of a ratty looking bed. His legs were chained to the bedposts and his brown cloak was crumpled on the floor, but what concerned Ichigo the most were the spots of blood that littered the mattress and the welts and scratch marks that covered his already bruised arms and back.

He felt anger rise in his stomach and it spread out to the rest of his body once he noticed that Toushiro's shoulders were shaking and he heard soft sobs coming from him. He strode across the room and leaned over to place a hand on the small boy's arm. He did not expect what happened next. Toushiro shot up with a startled yelp and spun to face Ichigo, swinging his small fists.

"No!" he shouted his eyes were wide with fear and his face was pale. "No more, not-"

Ichigo was too shocked to defend himself and one of Toushiro's punches landed on his jaw. He jolted backwards, tasting a bit of blood and feeling his face begin to throb.

"Toushiro!" he exclaimed, grabbing the small boy's arms, "Stop it. It's me; I'm not going to hurt you."

The white-haired boy blinked then realisation dawned in his eyes. A fresh set of tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. Loud sobs tore from his throat and he curled in on himself. Ichigo wasted no time in wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He felt Toushiro latch on to the front of his shirt and burry his face into the fabric. He held him tightly, mindful of the new wounds on his back, and gently ran a hand through his hair. He waited patiently until Toushiro's sobs quietened slightly then softly kissed the top of his head.

"Shhh," he whispered, "it's alright now. You're safe with me."

Toushiro nuzzled into his chest. Ichigo didn't know exactly what the boy had gone through at the hands of those men, but he had a pretty good idea, judging by the spots of blood on the mattress and the bruising around his hips and thighs. Ichigo clenched his jaw tightly in an effort to control his building rage; he was going to make the guards pay for this. Just because Byakuya hadn't warned them this time did not give them an excuse to do this. He had underestimated how much the people of Seireitei hated and feared magic and had thought that simple orders would be enough to keep Toushiro safe. He wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"I'll make sure they won't touch you again." He kissed the top of his head once more. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

Toushiro hiccupped and tried to stop crying. Ichigo cupped his face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"No," the boy mumbled his voice was thick with tears and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I thought the commander's orders would have withstood."

Toushiro hung his head. "T-they called me an animal," his voice cracked and his shoulders began to shake again. "They said it didn't matter what they did to me."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he pulled Toushiro back into his chest. "That's not true," he said firmly, but he still found his fingers tracing the small, protruding bumps along Toushiro's spine.

Toushiro took a loud, shuddering breath. "Don't lie to me, Ichigo."

"Why would I lie? Just because you have a few extra teeth and bumps on your back you're suddenly no better than a dirty pig? Those barbarians had no excuse for what they did to you. And I'll see that they will be punished."

Toushiro hiccupped again and Ichigo could still feel the slight tremor that was rolling through his body. "Are you in pain?"

The small boy nodded slowly.

"Do you need me to get Jyushiro?" Ichigo asked making movements to get up off the bed.

Toushiro grabbed his arm and pulled it tightly to his chest. "No! Don't leave me again, please." Small tears began to form at the corners of his eyes and fear crossed his face.

Ichigo stopped moving and felt guilt rush through his body. If he hadn't left Toushiro to those men this wouldn't have happened. It had been wrong to think that the guards would willingly protect Toushiro after what they had just learnt about him. He wrapped his arms back around the boy. "I won't leave you. But we do need to have someone look at your wounds."

Toushiro didn't respond and held on to Ichigo tighter.

"I need to get Jyushiro."

"No, if you go the guards will..."

Ichigo shut his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath; he could not let his rage slip in front of the boy. He would save his anger for when he was alone with the guards. Toushiro had every right to be scared of them now. He had every right to not want Ichigo to leave.

"They won't hurt you again; I promise"

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"I... yes."

"Then trust that I will be right back and if anyone so much as lays a finger on you they will lose the hand they touched you with."

...

Jyushiro had cleaned and dressed Toushiro's wounds, as it turned out the boy could not heal himself; only others, and they had found out that the worst had been done to him. Ichigo had gotten clean sheets to cover the mattress, and then while Jyushiro worked away, he had found a hot meal for the small boy. Toushiro did not seem to have an appetite or at least could not stomach anything. He ate a few bites then vomited it back up, too distressed to keep anything but warm cider down. Jyushiro offered him a few comforting words, but he couldn't have spent as much time with the boy as he would have liked. He left after he made sure that Toushiro was all taken care of and no longer in pain.

After Jyushiro left Ichigo sat in the middle of the bed with Toushiro in his lap. He knew the events of the day would be a hard subject to breech, but he had assured Toushiro that he would listen when he was ready to talk about it. The boy had responded that he was simply tired and wanted to sleep. Ichigo manoeuvred them so that they were both lying on their sides. Toushiro instantly curled up into a protective ball and Ichigo wrapped himself around him. The white-haired boy was tense for a while but then he let himself relax as he drifted off to sleep. Ichigo rested his head against the cool skin on the back of Toushiro's neck and wrapped one of his arms around his waist. He smiled slightly when Toushiro pushed back into him and his breathing became deep and even. He soon felt himself falling asleep shortly after; he had been active since the break of dawn and welcomed the small reprise.

It was truly a small reprise because as soon as dawn broke he was woken up by a soft gasp and a sudden jerk from Toushiro. Ichigo rolled over and wrapped his arms around the small boy again he expected crying, but the boy was still. Toushiro was silent for so long that Ichigo was sure that he had fallen back asleep but then he spoke, dismissing the notion.

"I dreamt of the dungeon," he started with a soft voice.

Ichigo tightened his hold. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left you there, but we had to fight-"

"Not that," he shook his head and took a deep breath. "Before Jyushiro found me I..." he trailed off.

"What happened?"

"... I – I'm not very sure; it was so long ago. It was dark and cold, I was chained up, and," his voice broke.

Ichigo rubbed slow circles on his back. "Hey, it's going to be fine. It was just a dream; nothing can hurt you now."

Toushiro took a few shaky breaths. "They cut open my side and let the blood drain. It hurt so badly, Ichigo; I thought I was going to die."

The redhead kissed him on the forehead. "It was just a dream. You were only thinking about what Sosuke said. He was trying to rile you up."

"But, it makes sense. Even Jyushiro said that I appeared out of nowhere one day. What If I was the Aizens prisoner before he found me; you saw the look on his face when he saw me."

"You really think that?"

"I have no memory of anything before Jyushiro found me, but I had to come from somewhere."

Ichigo shook his head, "Toushiro-"

He cut him off. "I know painful memories are up ahead, but I want to find out more; about myself and my people. If they really were all killed off I want to find out why."

Ichigo nodded. Toushiro soaked up any knowledge like a parched cloth took in water. Ichigo should have known that Sosuke's words would only serve as fuel to his curiosity. But he couldn't help but feel that Toushiro was trying to drown his emotions by feigning bravery and inquisitiveness. He knew that the boy was hurting deep down, but for whatever reason he did not want to show it.

"Don't push yourself too much," Ichigo warned.

"I need something to think about right now. I don't want to wallow in self pity." Toushiro's voice had a cold edge to it.

"But maybe you need to for a while."

Toushiro rolled over to face Ichigo, "I appreciate your concern but-"

Ichigo knew where this was going so silenced him with a kiss. Toushiro was tense for a while and Ichigo was about to pull away in case he stepped over some newly formed boundary, but then Toushiro placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek and returned the kiss. It was then they both seemed to remember just what they had been through and how long they had been apart. Ichigo licked Toushiro's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues entwined in a wet, longing dance that had them gasping for air. They broke apart, only for a moment then their lips met once more, fervidly opening and closing against one another.

Toushiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and Ichigo wrapped his own around Toushiro's waist. He pulled the smaller body into his own gently caressing the cold skin. Toushiro moaned and ran his nails along Ichigo's shoulder and back. The shivers the dull scratching caused went instantly to his cock and his breeches began to feel uncomfortably tight. He knew Toushiro could feel his manhood rubbing against him when his body stiffened slightly and he pulled back. Ichigo drew him back in, however, with another tantalising kiss which caused him to let out another drawn out moan. Ichigo could not help but smile into the kiss as Toushiro began to suck on his tongue. His hands slipped lower to cup Toushiro's small ass, but the boy jumped as if he had been stung. He pushed Ichigo away and scrambled backwards, pulling the sheets with him. His eyes were wide and tinged with panic.

Ichigo swore softly and watched as Toushiro hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I – I can't..."

"Why are you apologising? I should be the one who is sorry." He scooted closer and tentatively put an arm around Toushiro's shoulders.

The small boy leaned into him and placed his forehead against his chest. He was breathing heavily.

"This is why I need something else to think about," he muttered.

Ichigo sighed kissed the top of his head. "Toushiro, I love you and I'm worried about you. Are you sure you don't just need to talk?"

Toushiro took a deep breath. "No."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright. Then whenever you're ready I'll be here."

"Thank you." Toushiro reached up and gently guided Ichigo's face to his. He gave him a soft peck on the lips before lying back down to go back to sleep. Ichigo followed suit, curling his body around the small boy.

...

Both Jyushiro and Ichigo had brought Toushiro all the books they could carry and for the next few weeks he immersed himself in the thick pages. Meanwhile the rest of the army had returned from the battlefield. There had been heavy losses, but thanks to the Shihoin and Feng armies they were able to defeat the Aizens. The enemy had gone running back to their city to nurse their wounds, but everyone knew that that would not be the last they would see of them.

The Shihoins and Fengs sent a few representatives back with the army. They requested an audience with the king and when his situation was made known they both sent messages back to their respective cities. Choujiro told the knights to keep an eye out for assassination attempts, because those were sure to be coming as well. Even if they were on good terms with the other nobles once the thought of gaining power was hung in the air the nobles would turn on each other like wild dogs.

Lord Kuchiki, Renji and Ichigo sat in their empty meeting hall. The death of the other members was only apparent then. Three out of thirteen was a sorry sight. Ichigo had only known most of the men for a little over three months, but Renji had grown up with many of them. Ichigo could tell that his friend was deeply disturbed. He clapped a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Renji nodded in appreciation. The commander rubbed his temples before starting the meeting. Ichigo didn't see why he couldn't have briefed them somewhere else. The memories of their fallen comrades flowed strongly in this hall.

"Sosuke was telling the truth when he said that the other noble families would not take too well to learning about our use of magic. There have already been three attempts on this king's life."

Renji swore.

"We have doubled the guards around the king's room, of course. But there have been other rumours going around as well."

"About Toushiro, right?" Ichigo asked, feeling his stomach start to bubble.

"Yes. Jyushiro has educated me a bit on the Dragonborn. They were an ancient race derived from an ice dragon. But from what he has read, the immortality myth is true. There were a couple of accounts of men living to great ages after coming into contact with a Dragonborn. Also, the Aizen family tree does speak volumes. Sosuke, the one we met the other week, I assumed him to be named after his grandfather, but as it turns out he is the same man. There are no birth records after him, and he must have been over 100 years of age."

Renji let out a long breath of air through his teeth. "The nobles will be after Toushiro as well. I'm sure we aren't the only ones privy to this information."

Lord Kuchiki nodded. "Men fear death and will go through any lengths to avoid it; even killing or enslaving one another, and as we heard, drinking blood. Ichigo, I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but keep an eye on that boy. We can't have several immortal men going around the kingdom."

Ichigo nodded.

"You sure pick them, Ichigo."Renji sighed, "You couldn't have gone after some comely farm-girl? No, you had to get the one person an entire kingdom would fight over."

Ichigo shook his head, and even Byakuya hid a small smile.

"Renji, you and I will guard the king and Ichigo will watch the boy." Byakuya instructed while standing. "We will continue what we've been doing these past weeks, but expect a new intensity in assassination attempts; rumours tend to pick up pace as they go around."

"Yes, Sir."

...

Toushiro had fallen asleep facedown in one of his books. He was snoring lightly, causing one of the pages to flutter. Ichigo smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. He knew better than to rouse the sleeping boy. He had tried that once and had gotten punched in the neck. Toushiro may have appeared calm when he was awake but his dreams were a different story. There hadn't been a night yet where he had slept straight through.

Looking at his sleeping face Ichigo couldn't help but smile. The constant lines between his brows were erased and he looked calm. He was glad that the boy could get a little escape even if the dream would eventually turn into a nightmare. Ichigo cleared the bed of most of the books, making sure to mark the pages – another thing he had learnt to do, and pulled the sheet over Toushiro's form. They had gotten him some clothes, but after realising that the chains and shackles around his ankles made it impossible for him to put on his breeches, Ichigo had given him one of his shirts. It fit Toushiro like a short dress; the hem gazing him just above his knees. He had to roll the sleeves a couple of times to retain the use of his hands and Ichigo almost scooped him up and kissed him at the sight. Toushiro had glared at him then fastened his cloak around his neck.

Toushiro stirred when Ichigo placed the sheet over his shoulders and replaced the book with a more suitable pillow. He groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He met Ichigo's eyes after a short while then patted the mattress next to him. Once Ichigo was close enough he curled up in his lap and rested his head against his chest.

"You were gone long," he muttered.

"Did you miss me?"

"The guards were making a racket outside."

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Just the usual; I'm a filthy animal and you're perverted for sleeping with me."

After Ichigo had severely punished them for hurting Toushiro they had taken to calling him names and threatening and taunting him from behind the closed door.

"What was the meeting about?" Toushiro asked.

"Nothing you need worry your pretty head about."

Toushiro scowled. "I'm not pretty."

Ichigo chuckled.

"But really, what did you discuss at the meeting? When will I be free?"

Ichigo sighed, "It's hard to say. We need to put up more guards around both you and the king as rumours are spreading far and fast."

"They aren't rumours on my account."

"Oh hush."

Toushiro sighed, but leaned his head against Ichigo's chest. They stayed like that for an incredibly long time. Toushiro fell asleep again and even though Ichigo's legs began to go numb he couldn't bring himself to move. He began to drift off to sleep himself, knowing that he would regret this position the next day.

Sometime around midnight Jyushiro came barging through the door. Ichigo's eyes flew open and his hand flew to the sword at his hip. Both he and Renji had been granted permission to wear their swords at all times. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the guards were slumped in various positions on the floor and Jyushiro strode into the room with purpose.

"Quickly, you have to leave," Jyshiro hissed, shutting the door behind him and chanting a quick spell.

"What?" Toushiro muttered, not too pleased at being woken up at this time.

Jyushiro rushed over to the bed and shoved a small bundle into Toushiro's arms. "This should be enough food to last until the next town."

"What? What are you talking about, Jyushiro?"

The physician sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "The war council and The Hand are getting restless. They deemed King Genryusai well enough for drastic matters."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, putting two and two together. He placed a hand on Toushiro's and slid out from under him.

"They want to see if the immortality myth is real," he stated gravely.

Toushiro's skin had gone as pale as his hair.

"They are going to send someone up early in the morning; you need to make yourself scarce, Toushiro."

"B-but where will I go?" he asked, fear rising in his voice.

"Anywhere is better than here."

Toushiro clutched the bundle tightly to his chest.

"What did Lord Kuchiki have to say about this?" Ichigo asked.

"He fought them tooth and nail, but the council overruled him." Jyushiro answered. "Come, Toushiro, time is of the essence."

Toushiro looked to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. He didn't want him to go, but staying meant death. Ichigo chewed his bottom lip and carefully considered what he was about to say.

"I'm coming with you."

Toushiro blinked."No, you can't. You have a life here; you're a knight for god's sake Ichigo-"

"I don't care. There are only three of us left, anyway. And you're more important to me than the king. I'm going with you."

"You're vows-"

"Screw my vows. Jyushiro, do you have any spells to break those chains?" Ichigo pointed to the chain attaching Toushiro to the bed post.

The physician nodded and muttered a few words that had the iron shatter into a pile of rust. The shackles were still set around Toushiro's ankles but at least now he could move.

Jyushiro handed Ichigo a map. "It would be best to travel north until you reach the edge of the grasslands. Get as far away from Seireitei as possible and lie low before moving on."

Ichigo nodded. "What about you? Won't you get in trouble for helping us?"

"Yes, but they don't want to do away with the only person in the city who can protect them from Sosuke's spells."

Ichigo grabbed Toushiro's hand and the three of them sprinted to the stables. Their escape went smoothly. If they came across any guards Jyushiro sent them to sleep with an enchantment. Ichigo wondered how much time he had devoted to memorising all those spells. Zangetsu was saddled in no time at all and a bag full of gold coins was thrust into Ichigo's hands.

"Stay safe," Jyushiro said as Ichigo Hoisted Toushiro onto the black horse's back. "Toushiro, I will miss you greatly."

Toushiro leaned down and wrapped his arms around Jyshiro's neck. When he let go there were tears in both of their eyes.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, "For everything."

"I should thank you as well; you were the closest thing I had to a son."

Toushiro sniffed softly and Jyushiro patted his leg, "I'm proud of what a strong young man you turned out to be."

Ichigo didn't want to break up their family moment but he succeeded in doing so by swinging himself into the saddle behind Toushiro. Jyushiro took a step back a looked up at the two of them with a sad smile.

"Stay away from the roads as much as you can, and see if you can find any disguises along your way," he instructed.

Ichigo nodded. "Jyushiro do you think you could pass along a message to Renji and the commander for me?"

The physician nodded. "Tell them I'm sorry for leaving, but some things are more worth protecting than others."

* * *

**And by the looks of things I might have to split the last chapter into two :/ either way I'm going to by wrapping things up soon.**

**And sorry to all skyrim lovers for the name. There are only so many ways you can word something. So I'll put a tiny disclaimer on that. **

**As always, I'd like to know what you guys think.**

**-Mymomomo**


End file.
